The Awkward Moment When
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: The awkward moment when you find out the boy you've been bullying for three years now, was a girl that had no parents, no friends, and problems at home. Uchiha Sasuke finds out that that Naruko Uzumaki, the person he has been bullying, is a girl. Rated T for future swearing and bullying...
1. Enter! Uzumaki Naruko!

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…. *laughs evilly***_

_***Ringggggggg*  
*Ringgggggggg*  
*Rin—crack***_

The blonde haired girl withdrew her hand from the alarm clock that was now shattered into small pieces; she pouted. She was having a nice dream; that was later interrupted by annoying ringing. She lazily stretched her tan arms upwards before bringing them back down to use the back of her fists to get rid of the sleep laced deeply into her beautiful azure eyes. Glancing at the clock on the wall; she realized that she needed to get ready for school

This girl was fifteen years old; slightly ahead in school because of her high school status; she skipped two grades and because of that she became the object of hate, ridicule, and jealously. She wasn't praised for her great grades or hard work; it wasn't like she had parents to do so either so the snide remarks usually didn't affect her.

Why? She had no idea. Maybe it was because of what she witnessed when she was a child; it was after her grandfather was killed that she was kicked out of the house. Was it really her fault for calling the police that day? Maybe? No?

It didn't matter to her; as long as she had some sort of family- which she did. She had two younger siblings; a boy by the name of Gaara would be a good place to start since he is the oldest. Gaara is eight years old and he has blood like crimson red hair; beautiful green, maybe even turquoise eyes that would normally look odd with such a pale complexion and the fact that he has no eyebrows. Instead; he had black rings around his eyes and a kanji symbol for 'love' on his forehead. At school this boy was extremely antisocial; but at home he was a happy, slightly giddy normal little boy. He has a single friend. Itachi from his grade school, who reminds Naruko of a certain person that she didn't exactly like…

Naruko's second sibling would be a little girl who was almost exactly five years old. This girl's name is 'Aiko' and she had beautifully silver flowing hair that reached her lower back; the color was rare but it looked adorable with childish, chubby cheeks and her small body figure; not to mention how it seemed to shine with her beautifully bright lavender eyes.

These two children didn't see Naruko as their older sister; instead they say her as their mother. They'd been raised by her for almost their entire life and had no memory of their actual parents; and if Naruko could have anything to do with it; she'd keep it that way. Why? Well let's just say that after the murder Naruko witnessed; she was removed from the house; after that she was sent to multiple orphanages and was kicked out when she reached the young age of eight. Pathetic right?

After that she struggled to survive in the streets; eventually becoming able to sustain a job. Because of that she was able to buy the small, rundown place she has today. By the time she was finally living an 'okay' life; her parents dropped by once again and gave her Gaara. They said that he was a mistake and; like her, he was currently unwanted. Once her father; Minato put the small baby in her equally small arms; he patted her head and left.

That was the day Naruko became a mother of a child- or that was how she acted; only doing so because it was something she wanted to give that she knew she'd never have. Yet; she was happy because of it. She was no longer alone, having Gaara in her life was the best thing she'd experienced for a while. Yet; a few years later Minato and Kushina visited yet again. They gave her Aiko.

It wasn't as if she was unhappy with the child given to her; she was a new edition to the family! Of course she was happy; but she needed more money so she could take care of them, now; instead of two jobs; she now managed three.

None of that mattered though; everything has worked out at home so far. Naruko's gotten a homeschooled babysitter that used to go to Konoha high; but dropped out to learn at home. Because of this; 'Hinata Hyuuga' has plently of free time and has been babysitting when Naruko's at work or school. Though; the blonde's life was anything but easy if you add school life.

For Naruko, School was hell on earth. At school Naruko wore baggy clothing, and tied her hair to make it look like it was short and spiky; it didn't require much time but it was quick and easy, which was what she liked about it. Because of the gender confusion, people believed she was a guy; therefore, they believed it was okay to beat her up, hurt her at school.

Personally; she hated it. The person who started all this bullying was none other than Sasuke Uchiha; the one who held the highest grades before she attended school. He was specifically known for his good looks, name, and grades. He was apparently the school's best student, apparently; he was perfect. Though there was one thing Naruko couldn't quite put her finger on, why did the perfect role model reside to bullying? He had the perfect life that everyone wanted! He came from an extremely wealthy family; he had the upmost respect anywhere he went; his parents loved him dearly; and he got whatever he wanted, when he wanted it! Saying he was a spoiled brat would be an extreme understatement.

The moment Naruko got higher grades then he did, was the day everything went downhill for the blonde. That was the day the bullying began; at first it was only small things that she didn't care about, calling her names, teasing her and stuff like that.

He'd often say 'it's no wonder you don't have friends, demon.' But she'd ignore him completely; he had no idea how wrong he was. She had one best friend; they knew everything about each other, but then she was kicked out of the orphanage and she never saw him again. It pissed her off, but yet again she ignored those issues.

After the name calling and teasing it got even worse; he'd begin to bruise her skin with his friends; showing off his control over her. She'd fight back happily if she could; but Sasuke's father owned the area she was currently living in. She was afraid that if she even put a scratch on his supposedly pefect skin; she'd be kicked out and she'd have to live on the streets again. So, she simply remained quiet and shut up.

Eventually, she became used to the bruises that were hidden underneath her baggy clothing. It'd been going on for a while, but truthfully, she didn't care. They did things much worse to her at those orphanages. The thought of all the pain she had to go through made her shudder, yet she smiled each time she did; remembering what she saved Gaara and Aiko from.

Ever so recently- last month to be exact; he began to draw large amounts of blood from her body by cutting deeply into her skin, and even worse; breaking her bones. Because of how quickly she normally healed; she ignored it, Naruko now believes that she deserves to have this kind of routine imprinted into her daily life.

_Do you really deserve this, Naruko?  
_Lately; she'd been healing a lot slower, she hadn't noticed.  
It's unimportant to her, it just doesn't matter anymore  
She just doesn't care anymore._  
What happened to you, Naruko?_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~~~~~~~~

~  
Rewrite complete; updating chapters.

**Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything~**

Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!  
Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^  
Reviews are happily welcome  
_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	2. The Devil Himself

The blonde haired girl lazily dragged herself out of the warmth of her bed; she slowly trudged into the bathroom, where she undressed and got into the shower; turning the water on its coldest temperature. She washed her silly blonde hair quickly, and then she turned the water up as high as it would go. After a few minutes, her skin turned red. She turned it off and grabbed the towel; wrapping it around her thin figure.

After she dried off and got changed into the usual baggy clothing she wore, she tied her hair and slowly walked into the kitchen; not wanting to wake Gaara or Aiko right now. Silently, she began cooking breakfast.

~~~  
Naruko smiled as she finished setting breakfast plates on the table; she took off her oven mitts and left the kitchen.

"Gaara-kun?" she asked as she opened the door to the bedroom, turning on the light she saw absolutely no body in bed.  
"Aiko-chan?" there was another silent moment; she sighed and turned around, exiting the room slowly; knowing what would happen next

And, her thoughts were proven correct as she was tackled to the ground by two blurs, surprising both blurs were wearing their school uniforms already; well, almost surprising considering Akio's shirt was on the wrong way, and Gaara's shoes were untied

"Morning mommy!"  
"Good morning mommy!"  
"Morning, Aiko-chan, Gaara-kun; breakfast is ready"

Naruko allowed Gaara to go eat breakfast after she tied his shoes; brushed his hair and straightened his tie, she then moved onto Aiko. The blonde happily brushed out Aiko's hair and tied it into a loose ponytail, She cleared the drool off her face and switched the smaller child's shirt around before patting her head and sending her off.

_**"Ding"**_

"And that would be Hinata" Naruko mumbled underneath her breath, getting up to open the door for the person who seemed like an angel that helped her 'children' out when they needed it.

"Hey, Naru-chan" Hinata greeted nicely; Naruko replied with a smile; "Just in time, I need to go now; sorry for the short notice"

"Okay; see you after school, and be safe" There was a slight mother like tone in her voice but Naruko paid no notice as she nodded and headed for the door; picking up her bag and walking halfway through the door before stopping when her hand was grabbed.

She turned around with a slightly crooked smile that straightened itself out when she saw her 'children' grabbing each one of her hands

"Don't get hurt mommy" Gaara spoke shakily; he's seen what his mom looks like when she comes home from school, and he doesn't like it one bit. For his worry; he received a smile and a tight hug, as well as a gentle kiss on his chubby, childlike cheek.  
"Bye mommy" Aiko pouted slightly as she watched her brother get hugged; though that pout became a smile when she received her hug, smile, and kiss.  
"See you later; have fun at school" Naruko finished; getting up quickly; waving and closing the door behind her.

As soon as she was out; her smile dropped, this was the time she needed to drop her warm and happy exterior. She wouldn't survive if she kept it up through high school.

She sighed; shivering slightly from the cold air as she watched the puff of white appear in the air. Silently; she began her walk towards the bus.

~~  
As usual; she arrived at the last minute; it was her preference because she usually went unnoticed among the others on the bus. Personally; she despised the horrid bus. The air inside the bus had a musky scent to it; mixed in with grime and whatever else resided inside it. There was trash thrown out everywhere, as well as dirt and who knows what else. For Naruko; it's hard to breathe, it was almost suffocating.  
_But it was something she was used too, therefore; she could deal with it. Was it really anything new for her?_

Naruko watched everyone from the back of the bus for a few seconds; before leaning to the side to let her head rest against the cool window, allowing her to watch the scenery pass her.

And before she knew it; she was jolted awake by the bus coming to a sudden stop; they'd reached the school. As glares and dirty looks were directed her way each time she tried to walk out, she just gave up. She waited until everyone has unloaded the bus like she usually did; though it would've been helpful if she got off with a crowd; the possibility of escaping 'Sasuke' would reach a higher percentage.

_Excuse her for wanting to try something new_

The moment the last person on the bus left; she got up and trudged to the door. Just as she slowly walked down the steps, the bus driver stopped her "Be careful at school today, lil lady." Naruko smiled widely; she didn't speak but she was grateful that someone besides family actually worried about her. This was one of the few things in life that actually made her happy.

Having a nice bus driver was one of them, he didn't' even know her yet he was worried for her. It was a nice feeling that a stranger actually cared. The only other thing that made her happy was her family; Gaara and Aiko. They would always come first; she just couldn't lose her family; if she did she would be pushed off that one branch of sanity that she actually had left; without it, she'd finally pass her breaking point

The bus driver that had previously smiled at her had faked his care full tone; once she was out of sight the smile dropped and became a smirk. He knew more about her than she thought.

She stopped for a second and almost decided against continuing towards the building, but she did anyway; even though she knew of the horror that awaited her. Did she really even want to go? Shouldn't she be used to this already? This daily ritual….

She adjusted her supposedly 'geeky' glasses, ran her hand through her tied blonde hair that looked short and as if it defied gravity it shined in the sunlight as it stuck out in every direction; her baggy clothing hid her feminine figure, making her look like a slightly chubby guy. She didn't like female clothing, nor did she like what most females wore. She felt much more comfortable in guy's clothing, not to mention it was cheaper.

Yet because she looked like a boy, she was bullied daily. It wasn't something she could control, but it was something she could try and get used to….

_Try_.  
She was close to becoming used to it. Oh so close to being used to this, yet—

She found herself thinking if it was really worth it or not as she bumped into the object of hate; the devil himself.  
Uchiha Sasuke.  
_Close isn't enough, Uzumaki._

"Good morning, Demon."  
**~~~~~~~~**

~

'Good morning, Demon' Was the sentence currently running through Naruko's mind as she gulped and reminisced; remembering how she hears those words every day of her life; the beginning of a cycle.

Even though this has been going on for a while, Naruko can't help but wonder how those words still manage to scare her; how he's able to hurt her so much in a short period of time, why he gets his friends to inflict pain onto her was something she was still confused about.

What the blonde wanted to do was turn around and run; but she couldn't. He'd find her shortly afterwards and hurt her even more than he'd originally planned. She had to admit; the tone of his voice sent a shiver down her spine, a shudder of fear nothing else. But despite her fear; she remained stoic, not showing a single sign of weakness. 'I'm used to this!' she told herself; closing her eyes for the hit that awaited her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rewrite complete; updating chapters.

**Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything~**

**Thanks to these people:**

**Legionary Prime  
Shushiedchicken  
Black Night Wolf  
Moonlightnight1  
Kitfoxgirl  
Lilese  
Rexoll7  
NamikazeMia  
Guest1  
Guest2  
Liberty SleepStorm  
Guest3  
Guest4 **

**Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!  
Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^  
Reviews are happily welcome**

**Want a special preview of the next chapter?! Review and you'll get it!  
**_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	3. Physical and Mental Scars

_**RING~~~!**_

Luckily, the hit that Naruko had waited for never came; the raven haired boy stopped at the sound of the bell. She was just barely lucky enough to miss the first beating of the day. The boy scowled at the alarm clock; but to Naruko's horror, that scowl became a smirk as he inched closer to the stoic blonde.

He pushed her down with an astounding strength and in seconds her head hit the concrete floors with such a loud thud that it echoed through the hallways.

"I'll play with you after school" The boy said as Naruko's vision went black temporarily; he walked away quickly; leaving the blonde on the ground with an increasing headache.

Opening one eye, the blonde quickly scanned the area to make sure 'he' was no longer there. Once she was positive he was gone, she wobbled up and stumbled her way towards class. A normal person would go to a nurse after hitting their head like that, but she knew better. Last time she went to the nurse; Shizune, she was questioned constantly about what happened. Stupidly; she told her everything.

That was the day Sasuke got in trouble; at school, his parents never found out; which isn't exactly surprising. That was also when the beatings became, well beatings. It was when he began breaking bones and drawing blood, burning, and basically doing anything he could to inflict pain onto her.

So, from past experiences; she now avoided anything to do with the school nurses or even headmaster.  
_Wasn't it to be expected for someone like her?_

~  
Most of Naruko's classes went by normally, so fortunately and unfortunately; the day went by quicker than usual. History class was her last class of the day; and she knew what waited for her afterwards.

She stumbled into the classroom, still getting migraines every time she moved her head. She let out a sigh as she clumsily dropped her book bag down next to her desk and sat down rather quickly.

"Sasuke-kun~!" Lazily, her eyes drifted over the screechy female voice; a female with long pink hair. 'Sakura's her name right?' she asked herself; but even though she keeps forgetting her name; she's seen this girl so many times it isn't even funny.

Sakura was one of Sasuke's best friends; annoying, weak, and could easily be taken down. But since she's Sasuke's friend; she can't do that so easily. She's always with Sasuke; it's amazing how clingy one can be to someone that obviously doesn't like them.

Sakura's only strong point is her sharp, long, devil-like finger nails. Besides that her punches, kicks, and basically everything else is weak. She wore way too much make up, and spent way too much time around Sasuke. Supposedly; before Sasuke, Sakura was always hanging out around Sai. Supposedly; it was only a rumor. But Naruko wouldn't be surprised it was true

The clothing she wore was extremely skimpy; showing her underwear at any gently breeze that went past her. And she was always trying to show off the cleavage she didn't have.

Kiba Inuzuka; he didn't hang around Uchiha at all; he had his own thing. But that didn't mean he didn't do something hurtful to Naruko; even though it was something minor; he'd been calling her names for a while now and egging her house occasionally. Anyway; Kiba had similar red triangles on each of his cheeks, shaggy brown hair, slits for eyes, and he loved dogs.

TenTen hung around Sasuke; unfortunately because she had a lot of weapons that were most likely illegal. She had twin buns tied up in a tomboyish style; and she had an obvious obsession with weapons.

Neji was basically Sasuke's best friend; so he always bullied Naruko as well. He was part of the branch family of the Hyuga clan. He had long, brown, silky hair that reached his knees. He had pale skin and was almost had the same grades as Sasuke.

Sai was nice; even though he didn't talk much, he was different from the others. Never in her lifetime had he called her a name or inflicted any pain onto her. She always thought that they could be friends, but with this school… She couldn't be too sure. Sai was an amazing artist; whenever he wasn't drawing inappropriate of course.

Lee had extremely bushy eyebrows; he wore a lot of green with mismatching orange over it. He had a bowl cup and big, circular eyes. He was always running around, chanting about youth and pushing his body to the limits. Naruko wished she could be happy like he was; and be such a good person as well.

Shikamaru used to hang out with Sasuke; before he started bullying Naruko. He didn't agree to what he was doing to Naruko; so he started hanging out with Kiba, Lee, and Sai. He was a good person; didn't like working and always slept in class. However, he had astounding grades somehow; another person Naruko could possibly look up to.

Choji hung out around Sasuke for short periods of time; he usually stayed around Shikamaru; the two were best friends. Choji also ate a lot and was considered overweight from the points of other people; to Naruko it was that he was either slightly overweight, wore baggy clothing like hers, or that's just the way his body was built

Shino really didn't have many friends; supposedly he knew Hinata. His hobby was insects; it runs in his family. He could identify almost any bug you show him. He usually wore clothing that covered everything except for his face; he wore dark shades over his eyes, only leaving his mouth bare and revealing.

Then there was Sasuke; who, to Naruko was the worst of them all. It was because of him that her life was getting worse. He was the biggest bully Naruko has ever met; and he was only nice to selective people, those who would benefit him in the future To Naruko; he was a complete asshole.

Another person that was- well used to be annoying to Naruko; was Ino Yakama, she had long blonde hair which was actually quite pale when it's compared to Naruko's. She had dull blue eyes and wore a purple shirt that showed her pale stomach as well as a skirt that went halfway down her thighs.

She used to be obsessed with Sasuke as much as Sakura; but that's change ever since one of the horrible beatings they gave Naruko

~_**FlashBack~  
**__"Throw me that knife, TenTen" Sasuke mumbled as he watched Ino and Sakura hold Naruko down, with a lot of help from Neji. _

_TenTen nodded and threw him the knife she was about to use on Naruko's face. She took out another one and started to carve whiskers into both sides of her cheeks. _

_Naruko wiggled and squirmed at the pain; she couldn't bear it. Tears fell from her eyes and instead of pity she received multiple laughs and teasing words. _

_All of a sudden; her shirt was pulled up to reveal her entire stomach. It was extremely thin and pale skinned; but that didn't stop them. Sasuke lightly tore at the skin in a teasing manor "Aren't you going to say something, demon?" Sasuke asked, his hand approaching her face until it was over her mouth. Naruko did the worse thing she could possibly do at that time; she bit down so hard that it drew blood from the pale skinned bully. _

_Sasuke wined in pain; pulling his hand back as quickly as he could. His playfulness was completely gone by now, a heavy glare was casted downwards. He pushed his friends off the blonde and drew Naruko up by her shirt collar, she began to choke._

"_Don't dare do that again" Sasuke spat; slamming her back against the wall and allowing her body to slide to the ground. Unable to move; she could only watch in horror, fear, and pain as Sasuke ruthlessly plunged the kinife to her revealed stomach; drawing some sick and twisted design on her stomach with the help of ten-ten. Sakura, and Neji. _

_They twisted; burned; and cut her skin in any way possible. Ino only stared from a corner; finally coming to her senses. Why was she doing this to someone who couldn't—no wouldn't defend himself? Was it for popularity? Because it wasn't worth seriously messing up someone's life with a scar- no scars that would never be erased off her skin?_

"Stop…" she mumbled; too softly for anyone to understand, "STOP!" she yelled out of horror; shuddering as she watched the scene in front of her play out like a horror film. 

"_STOP IT!" She yelled once more; this time she received a look of thanks from the bloody blonde; but that only surprised her even more._

_She straggled up and ran; not looking back once. She knew there were hopeful eyes on her back as she ran, but that didn't matter to her anymore. The smell of blood that flooded her senses; she needed fresh air. Though; as she ran out of the building, she made a single conclusion; she didn't want to be friends with those kind of people._

_**FlashBack END~~  
**_And finally there was Naruko; the person who was supposedly a demon who liked tormenting and hurting others, an antisocial outcast that had no friends, a loser that was spoiled at him, and a guy. How wrong they were. She could almost of the irony of it all.

_Stop hurting her! She's a girl! What did she ever do to you?!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Rewrite complete; updating chapters.  
Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything~**

**Thanks to these people  
**_**Guest  
Blacquesironrain  
Streema  
Mistress Persphone  
Elyzmaki  
rexpro7  
**_**  
Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!  
Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^  
Reviews are happily welcome  
~The Dark Crimson Blood**


	4. A Change of Plans

With a bored gaze; blue eyes drifeted over towards the large black and white clock above the chalkboard. Five minutes until class ends, and the teacher hadn't even arrived yet—The door opened and Kakashi walked in with his orange book, he took his seat behind his teachers desk and began the lesson; not even bothering to quiet everyone down.

Naruko moved her hand to her head; the headaches were only getting worse with all this noise. She gazed around once more before taking her mp3 player out of her pocket and plugging the earphones into her ears, turning the music up as loud as she could so she couldn't hear the annoying collision of voices in the room.

When the only thing she was hearing was the music coming from her music player; she took out her history book and began reading the chapter they were supposed to cover in class that day. She ignored everything around her until she saw everyone leaving the classroom after the teacher did.

Everyone left the room- except for Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji. Of course it was them who stayed; of course they'd close and lock the door. Naruko didn't make a noise; didn't even struggle as she was grabbed roughly and thrown against the wall, hitting her head once again in the exact same spot.

Before she could figure out what just happened; she was pulled back up and thrown against her desk. Her head jerked back painfully from the impact. Sakura approached her and weakly threw a punch at her stomach; no affect was shown or felt from Naruko. Her face remained clouded with indifference.

The next inhuman attack came from Neji; who knew a lot about the human body so, unfortunately for Naruko; he knew just where to hit to weaken and/or prevent her from moving. Lucky for her, she's gained enough tolerance to move afterward- despite the pain gnawing at her constantly.

'Shouldn't I be used to this' she asked herself; though the reply she got was when she saw Sasuke let each member of the 'group' leave the room, he closed and locked the door behind him. Why did he make them leave the room?

Sasuke stalked over towards Naruko and mercilessly pulled Naruko's thin arm back as far as possible; already pulling it out of its already weakened socket. Even though the pain was way too much to be ignored; she still remained emotionless, she didn't scream or cry out in pain like he wanted her to, she didn't want to please him.

Her non-changing expression of boredom and dullness seemed to piss him off even more; he stomped down on her chest mercilessly; smirking when he heard a loud crack that sounded like he just broke two of her ribs. Smirking even further; he went to hit her again- but a knock was heard on the door. Sasuke dropped the body like it was a rock.

"Open up!" A voice yelled; as fast as he could; Sasuke picked up the desk and opened the window, luckily his friends were waiting for him on the ground; and they were only on the second floor. Sasuke grabbed Naruko's body and went onto the ledge; closing the window behind him.

"Jump!" Neji and Choji yelled; Choji only being there because he was still friends with Sasuke. He nodded and jumped down, easily being caught by the two waiting at the bottom. Naruko gulped, wobbling on the ledge; and just as she was about to fall, her shirt was grabbed roughly, and she was pulled back into the room quickly.

Naruko pulled her legs into a ball, not making eye contact with the one who saved her. "Are you okay?" Naruko recognized this voice, it was Ino.

"You still won't talk to me?" Ino asked kindly; cocking her head to the side, attempting to seem cute

"Sorry" Naruko replied; her voice hushed and scratchy from its lack of use.  
Ino's eyebrow's creased slightly in both confusion and pity

"I need to go" Naruko mumbled; walking out of the room as quickly as she could manage in her current state. She ran and hid until Ino left the room. She reentered and began cleaning up the mess that was made. If there was blood all over the place, then people would wonder and she'd be asked questions. Eventually they'd figure out what happened and things would get even worse for Naruko.

So, over the time she's been her; she's learned to clean up after their one-sided 'fight' the blood, and any other evidence had to be taken care of

No one was around; was the first thing she noticed in the room. She was alone

Her mask fell; tears leaked out of her eyes and a look of pain and sadness took over hear face as she finished cleaning up the blood and whatever else that was spilled in the sprawl. Was it weird that she couldn't trust Ino? Was it because she didn't have any friends? If it weren't for Sasuke…

_Why don't you just turn him in! You don't deserve this!  
_~~~~~~~~~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
By the time Naruko had made it to the bus, she was already late. The bus driver seemed to have waited a few minutes for her. She smiled gently as a thanks, she quickly made her way to the back; ignoring and acting as if no one was pushing, shoving, or attempting to trip her. She leaned against the window just as she had earlier and waited for the bus to reach her stop.

Finally; the bus came to her stop; she bowed once she got off the bus  
"Make sure to fix those wounds, don't want anything happening to you." The bus driver said with worry that didn't seem real

But it went unnoticed to Naruko; she smiled and waved him off; limping into her apartment and closing the door behind her; dropping her back she called out a scratchy 'I'm h-home" and as soon as she said that, her two 'children' were running towards her; both hugging her lightly because they knew what happened to her at school.

They were used to her coming home in a bloody mess, yet for some reason she always came home smiling and happy whenever she saw the two children.

Hinata left only recently; right before Naruko got back- which was normal. Even though she was homeschooled; she had homework to do too. "D-Didya have fun at s… school today?" She asked as she trailed into her bedroom; gratefully taking the bandages from Gaara's hands. The two nodded as they watched her attend to her injuries "Did you have homework?" They both shook their heads no as Naruko put the bandages back underneath her bed; pulling them both closer to her and taking something out of her drawer, "Gaara And Aiko want a candy?: They both nodded and she unwrapped and plopped a lollipop into each of their mouths; Aiko left with a smile and only Gaara remained

"Can I go over to a friend's house on Friday?" Gaara asked nicely; Naruko agreed and hugged him; watching Gaara leave with a rare smile on his face.

Sighing as she got up; she followed the children into their bedrooms and tucked them both in, kissed them on their cheeks, and turned off the lights. "G'night mommy"  
"Good night, Aiko-chan, Gaara-chan"

Naruko plopped back onto her bed after turning off her own lights; having finished her homework at school already.  
"I hate Monday" She mumbled as her gaze drifted towards the ceiling; of course she hated Monday! It wasn't only just the start of the week to her; it was the start of their bullying. Since everyday they would hurt her as much as they possibly could, every day… Well, except Saturday's and Sunday's since it was the weekend.  
"This time… I'll mess with them. I'm not going to school until next Monday." She said, smiling at her idea. She shifted in bed, groaning from the pain in her body from the broken bones and bloody gashes that only decreased when she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood

With a smirk on her face; she fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to better than expected

_Why… Why are you doing this to yourself, Azureru-chan?  
_~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

**Rewrite complete; updating chapters.  
Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything~  
Want a free preview of the next chapter? Review and I'll pm it to you!  
Thanks to these people**

**Lykaon  
Coyote-Starrk-LG  
Underworld Angel  
Blacquesironrain  
Honey Bee  
The Almighty Pyro  
Megahit1234  
Romantic Sapp  
Slytherin Studios  
Kitfoxgirl  
Streema  
Guest1  
NamikazeMia  
Animegrl247  
rexpro7  
Guest2  
Clueless_Anime_Fan  
Guest3**

**Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!  
Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^  
Reviews are happily welcome  
**_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	5. Her Return

_**Tuesday~,  
**_Waking up with a small yawn, the blonde in bed stretched out her arms and attempted to get up. However; two small bodies were attached to her side, preventing any movement that could be possible.  
"Ohayo"  
"Ohayo, Okasan"  
"What are you two doing?" Naruko asked silently; the only reply she got were two smiles as they dragged her into the kitchen; oddly enough they were already dressed- had she slept in?  
"You… You two made breakfast?" she asked, somewhat surprised. Even it was only instant ramen; she was grateful.

The small family sat down at the table with large smiles on their faces "Itadakimasu~" could be heard from the lips of each person. It was somewhat pleasant; even if it was only instant ramen; it still tasted good because ramen was her favorite food.

As Naruko did the dishes and as Hinata took her 'children' to school; she couldn't help but wonder whether or not the Uchiha will know if she's gone or not; with further thought, he probably will. Since he is beating her up—she shook those thoughts out of her head 'I'm just going to relax today' she told herself 'At least until Gaara and Aiko get back'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~Sasuke~~~  
The raven haired male woke with a frown on his pale face; to him, it was yet another day with screeches and girls that acted spoiled; as they only wanted him for his 'good looks'. It bothered him, made him hate those girls. 'Freaking fan girls' he mumbled; getting changed into school outfit- or at least what he wore to school usually.

Ever since that blonde haired guy joined school, Sasuke has been looked down on since she'd managed to do perfectly- more fluently on her tests and get better grades than an Uchiha; which Sasuke believed was a disgrace.

Sasuke, being the one for violence; loved taking his anger out on that scrawny blonde, who was geeky and his name was… Naruto? Sasuke didn't know, nor did he care.

Usually bullies would have problems at home; but unlike most, Sasuke has the perfect life. He has and can get anything he wants if he just asks; his parents are home a lot and he has plenty of friends. His family is extremely wealthy, a small little brother;' and he could do whatever he wanted.

Though the only thing that truly annoys him is that blonde and the fan girls that keep figuring out where he lives, what are they; professional stalkers? The only reason Sasuke bullies Naruto is because he needs someone to take his anger out on. The disgrace Sasuke believed in was nonexistent. Yet, Sasuke still believed that if he didn't bully the poor blonde at school, then he'd be the one living the perfectly normal life.

Right?  
Apparently; he's richer than the Uchiha and he's living the perfect life with nothing expected out of him at all. Sighing; Sasuke shook the negative and hateful thoughts out of his head; too much anger in the morning was bad for him. 'Oh well, I'll just have to hurt him even more today' he told himself as he stepped into his black limousine and closed the door behind him. He dropped the bag onto the seat and smirked as the vehicle started moving

**~School~!  
**As Sasuke exited the limo, the cold air hit him, making him shiver slightly; he walked towards the entrance and watched as Naruto's bus let out the students. The first thing he noticed was that Naruto wasn't even on the bus; it was already three minutes past the usual time he came.

'I'll beat him five times as bad then I did last time if he skipped' Sasuke growled; 'he probably wimped out; he's needs to learn to suck it up and stop acting like such a girl! And a crybaby!' Sasuke said to himself; ignoring the fact that Nau'to's never cried once at school; after all the pain they've put him through.

Sasuke let out another growl, this time with loud cracks coming from his knuckles as he pushed the door open with more force than necessary.

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice screeched out; 'Sakura' Sasuke mumbled; this girl was unbelievably annoying, she was the president of the so called fan club made for him, he hated every bit of it. Whenever she was there to try and help hurt Uzumaki; she never could really injure him at all. She was so weak that it was pathetic; Sasuke didn't even want to hang out with her! The only thing she was useful with was being blamed on if they ever got in trouble for this.

TenTen was useful to Sasuke; why? She didn't fan over Sasuke like all the other rabid girls. She carried weapons with her, and she was Neji's girlfriend. And since Neji was his best friend, the three got along quite well. Besides Neji and TenTen; Sasuke hated everyone at this horrid school.

Sasuke pushed the door open to his first class, just making it in time before the bell. He sat down in his usual spot; next to to Uzumaki. Sasuke glared at the empty spot next to him, it was weird because he wasn't used to Naruto being late.

He didn't even bother the blonde during class! All he did was study while listening to music or looking out the window with… A distant, saddened look on his face…

The sadness in those azure eyes almost made Sasuke regret bullying him

Key word: Almost

The blonde has never talked, cried, smiled, or frowned! Sai shows more emotion than him! And that's saying something. The annoyance for the blonde was increased because of that

So he couldn't be blamed.

~~~~~~~~~  
School ended at a slow pace; it seemed to have gone on forever. The rain had stopped as soon as school ended; Sasuke walked straight to his limo and slammed the door. He couldn't be bothered with anything right now.

Not even how the school was giving them all uniforms; even though it was slightly annoying. At least this would make the girls at school dress better

**~~~Friday~Sasuke's Pov~**

As usual, Sasuke arrived at school and waited for Uzumaki- 'Not here again' he said to himself, sighing. He began turning away from the bus- then stopping once he saw a flash of blonde hair. It was the dobe.

'He's been absent for a whole week now, I guess he couldn't avoid me forever.' Sasuke continued, walking over rather quickly and grabbing him by his shirt collar; yanking him behind the school and throwing him against the wall

The first thing Sasuke noticed was how Uzumaki was wearing thick bandages around both his legs; arms; and around his neck and ribcage. A sneer appeared on his face as he thought 'He only wants pity, the wounds are fake.'

And with that he preceded hitting Naruto as he usually did; except for the unfortunate difference for Naruko was that he added extra hits for the day Uzumaki has missed. And as usual; he didn't react to it. His expression was unchanging even as the blood poured slowly out of the corner of his mouth; as his bones were bruised and his arm was broken, large cuts and gashes scathed his body and there was still no reaction

Sasuke tried everything he possibly could, breaking a bone or two; cutting skin, bruising, kicking, hitting, and anything else physically possible but there was still no reaction that was negative or positive

Uzumaki was natural

Sasuke finished up after he reopened some of the wounds on his delicate and broken; gave him a black eye, bruised cheek, and a busted; bloody lip.

With another sneer, he spat on the bloody body and swiveled around; leaving the poor blonde alone to wither in pain.  
_Stop hurting her! Leave her alone!_

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rewrite complete; updating chapters.

**Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything~  
Want a preview of the next chapter?Review and I'll give you a peak~ **

**Thanks to these people  
**_**Guest1  
Streema  
Peyton Namikaze  
Animegrl247  
imsabbel  
Slytherin Studios  
The Almighty Pyro  
Itachisgurl93  
TheBlackSeaReaper  
Guest2  
Layellee  
Rexpro7  
Clueless_anime_fan**_

**Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!  
Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^  
Reviews are happily welcome**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	6. The Raven's Mistake

Her lip was busted and bleeding; at least two more ribs were broken; her arm was completely numb, a black and blue eye replaced her clear, pale skin; multiple cuts were scattered on her body, her wrist was twisted in the wrong way, obviously broken; and there were bruises everywhere. 'Isn't this horrible?' she asked herself; right now all she wanted to do was leave this school, leave this area completely. She hated almost everything about it; but she knew she couldn't do that.

If she did then her siblings wouldn't be able to see their friends anymore; besides, it's not like she had the money to move anyway.

Sighing; she stared down at her many wounds, wasn't it bad enough that her body was mangled and broken; it was scared as well. She hated it; it was something she didn't want to show off. If even more of her bruises were shown through her uniform, would she be pitied?

Nope; she probably wouldn't even get a single caring or worried glance.

It wasn't that she wanted their pity anyway. Sighing; she got up and limped to the nurses office; giving up completely on avoiding it. She needed help; she could barely walk, let alone stand. The blonde pushed the door open and silently greeted the nurse; whose eyes widened at the sight of her.

Just as silently as she had greeted the nurse; she silently let the nurse tend to her wounds; luckily, today the only thing they were doing was getting their new uniforms and leaving.  
"Thanks" Naruko mumbled as the nurse finished bandaging her; she left the room quickly with a ting of happiness, somebody actually helped her. That was new for her in this school.

It was…  
Nice…

~

For a few seconds; Naruko leaned on the door to class, wondering whether to enter or not. Sighing, she straightened her posture and walked in, it was a good thing she was wearing her baggy clothing; she didn't want anyone to see those wounds.

Using her bangs to hide her eyes, she took her seat next to the one she most despised; Sasuke. She dropped her bag to her side and took out her mp3 player; putting her ear buds in and ignoring everything around her as she stared out the window.

After a few minutes of waiting in silence; two teachers walked in Mirarashi and Kakashi Hatake. Apparently they would be helping with the uniforms…

Naruko waited silently until it was her who was called on, she followed Anko into the other room; where she was measured for the correct size.

Naruko was silently clenching her hands, she knew she couldn't afford this; but Anko shook her head with a smirk, "Someone already paid for this, don't worry about it"

Naruko's eyes widened and her fists unclenched, who would pay for her? Was it a mistake?

Sighing, Naruko took the uniform from Anko's hands and walked to the locker rooms down the hall; speeding up as she heard footsteps behind her, the bastard was following her and was obviously trying or wanting to injure her even more. Gulping, she slipped into the bathroom just as he reached out to grab her; only missing her by a centimeter. Immediately; she locked the door and slid against the door until she hit the floor with a light plop.

"Uzumaki, you went into the wrong locker room" Sasuke growled menacingly; proving the previous assumption correct.

Naruko sighed and put on her uniform; checking if it fit. It did; yet she hated it when she looked into the mirror. Her long hair had been pulled out of the ponytail; it reached down all the way down to her knees; hiding her wounded back with ease.

Truthfully; it hit her back rather comfortably; it's cool, silky feeling hit her hot; awkward back nicely. Though, one of the things she hated was how the uniform revealed… Her extremely slender body; the sadness in her azure eyes was too obvious for her liking. Hiding her emotions never worked because they were always shown clearly through her eyes. She hated it.

Sighing, she took off the uniform and shoved it back into her bag; practically throwing her baggy clothing back on and messily putting her ponytail back in before throwing her hoodie on. She gulped; not wanting to do this at all.

But; she didn't have a choice; she grabbed her bag and ran directly past Sasuke, who had been impatiently waiting for her.

She wasn't fast enough

As quickly as she had ran, she was just as quickly caught by strong hands when she was about to fall down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the person who had just saved her, Uchiha?

"Demon" Sasuke replied; just as the clothing on her baggy, old, ragged clothing ripped. She fell back and Sasuke could only watch in horror as Uzumaki's head hit the floor with a thud- was that blood? That was a lot of blood.

Why did the clothing rip? Because Sakura had snuck up on Sasuke and pushed the blonde with a little force; which was just enough for the clothing piece to rip, Sasuke snapped around and grabbed the girl; wanting to hit her but stopped an inch away from her face.

"Wha-What's wrong, Sasuke-kun; I was just helping out" Sakura cried helplessly

"If he's dead then we're both murders!" Sasuke didn't know whether to leave the scene or to help the blond out.

"Sakura; you clean up the blood, I'll… Take him to the hospital. I don't want to be responsible for a murder…" Sakura nodded and got to work; while Sasuke slung the barely breathing yet surprisingly light body over his shoulder and rushed outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sasuke reached the hospital in record time; luckily it was literally five minutes away from the school; and even closer to his house.

The 'body' was taken out of his arms and he was told to wait in the waiting room, and for the past thirty minutes, Sasuke waited impatiently.  
"in room 731" Sasuke had been half asleep, so he guessed the nurse had said 'He's in 731' Sasuke nodded and trudged towards the room; opening and closing the door behind him.

With one look at the blonde on the bed, he couldn't help but think; 'Is this really Uzumaki?' there were bandages wrapped around her neck, arms, legs, stomach, back, and probably everywhere else.

Sasuke didn't know just how many injuries had been inflicted onto that body; he had no idea. His highest guess would probably be nowhere near the correct answer.

For a few minutes; Sasuke looked through the blonde's book bag; pulling out a girls uniform.

"Eh" Sasuke mumbled; looking at the blonde, then back to the uniform. He shoved it back in and pulled out a book- the second he was about to open it, he was pushed back harshly and the book was shoved out of his hands.

"D-D" the blonde stuttered to speak; yet she couldn't. She had no idea where she was, what had happened—

"Get out" Naruko growled as she remembered, Sasuke ignored her and remained; curious as to why she had a female uniform.

"I won't look when you get changed; since you're probably gay" Sasuke said with a smirk; turning to the wall, and not even changing his expression in surprise when sheets were thrown over his head.

Naruko sighed and got changed into her school uniform; since it was the only thing she had that wasn't covered in blood. She hated the way her body looked in this uniform…  
"I take it your done now" Sasuke mumbled underneath the sheets; taking them off and turning around just as Naruko has taken the ponytail out of her hair to hide the wounds on her back.

"Y-you're a g-girl?"

_Of course she's a girl! I had hoped that you'd be put through as much pain as her, but that's physically impossible. You'd be dead! I hope you regret this, Uchiha._  
**~~~~~~~**

~~~~~~  
Rewrite complete; updating chapters.

**Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything~  
Want a special peak at the next chapter? Review and I'll PM it to you!**

**Thanks to these people  
**_**Streema  
Imsabbel  
Guest  
Slytherin Studios  
Romantic Sapp  
The Almighty Pyro  
Peyton Namikaze  
Xbamsod  
PervertAnimeOtaku  
xMoonlight  
Rexpro7  
ShadowBloodNinja  
Lykaon  
Itachisgurl93**_

**Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!**

**Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^**

**Reviews are happily welcome**

**~The Dark Crimson Blood**


	7. You You Aren't A Boy?

"You're… A g-girl" Sasuke stuttered out; not sure what to feel right now as he looked at hi—her; he- she was wearing a girl's uniform, his- her hair was all the way down to her knees; her waist was extremely slender; revealing an hour glass waist. Her face was extremely feminine; too different from a guy's. Her tied hair had always hid her face; especially her sad blue eyes.

Sasuke couldn't even look at them! They looked so sad, so pathetically miserable. She had bright, beautiful, and silky blonde hair that was always tied; tan skin, and she seemed a bit underweight. To Sasuke; she was beautiful. Though she had a lot of unnatural marks…

The whiskers that had been carved into her cheeks, the large scar on her stomach that had been carved by him and his friends; how did she not scream through that? How did she always remain…

The just today Sasuke had broken her ribs, one of her arms, and who knew what else. Her lip was busted up and because of him she had coughed up bouts of blood. She had a black eye and the doctor said she shouldn't even be awake right now! She should have a concussion! She should be unconscious! Yet how is she even awake!?

This girl looked as fragile as a china doll! How was she even standing right now? It was as if the slightest touch would break her into thousands of non-replaceable pieces.  
Sasuke wanted to apologize, wanted to say something that would make up for what he did but the moment his hand was about to touch her scarred cheek, she flinched back.

"Why" he almost shouted, this was all his fault, he'd been bullying- hurting her like this for years now! Why?  
"Speak!" Sasuke yelled; wanting her to obey; and unfortunately for her; he was the son of Fugaku, disobeying him would mean the removal of her and her family.

"Because" she whispered, her voice coming out roughly because of its lack of use, she really didn't want to talk to him right now.

_Then don't! He doesn't deserve to know! Don't tell him!  
_"Why do you wear cheap and baggy clothing? Why do you tie your hair? Why don't you speak? Why doesn't anyone know you're a girl?"

"Why… Why do you care?" Naruko's words shook as she became angrier; it was hard to suppress her anger right now.  
"Is it because you're afraid your daddy will yell at you? That your family will stop spoiling you so much and, wow; actually expect something out of you!?"

"You… You, who lives a spoiled life; thinks I have it easier than you, you're an only child, what would you know! I have a little brother who's annoying as hell. My parents have high expectations for me, and yet I'm treated like a child around them! How could you possibly understand when you have…? You have everything!?" Sasuke retorted; glaring at the girl that was pissing him off, the regret and guilt flew right off him.

"I have…" Naruko growled out; not really wanting to tell him anything, "You have what, cross dresser?" Sasuke said coolly, watching the girl glare even harder at him before turning around and inched away from him; not favoring the insult she'd received.

Not to mention how the blonde was feeling large amounts of rage coming from the man in front of her; this scared her. Over the years, she's gained enough experience and knowledge to know what usually came next; a beating that she's remember for the rest of her life, no matter how hard she tried to forget.

The blonde swiftly turned around and ran, awkwardly because of the wounds that scathed her body but she was still fast; impossible for the Uchiha, who was emotionally awkward right now to catch the girl. It would be odd if she wasn't afraid of him; after all that hurt implanted onto her from him and his friends, wasn't it to be expected?

Sighing, he ran a hair coolly through his black; raven hair and followed in the same direction the girl had disappeared in, desperately wanting answers. Unfortunately for him; he lost track of the girl once he reached the outside of the hospital; in other words, she was nowhere in sight.

With another sigh surrounded by a wind of frustration, the boy headed back into the direction of his house, hoping to find the girl's location in either the phone book or the school's students; and if neither worked; he'd simply try the internet.

~~

Sasuke reached his house and plopped down onto his bed after grabbing and unplugging his laptop from the chord. He turned it on and searched the girl's name- or last name. 'Naruto' was the girl's name right? Or was it 'Naruko'? Oh well, he'd just search the girl's last name, which was one that sounded vaguly familiar in actuality. He'd heard his parents talking about the name, people in his school, and basically everyone else.

_Wonderful; you've gone from a bully to a creepy stalker. Congrats._

Maybe learning a few things about her would answer some of his questions…  
'Uzumaki Naru' was what he ended up typing; he scrolled down and clicked the 'Uzumaki Naruko' in the related searches area and surprisingly, there were a lot of websites that held information about her. He 'hn'ed' and simply clicked the first one, which was labeled 'Uzumaki Naruko: Akuma'

'Hmm' he thought to himself at the mention of the name 'Akuma' he believed that it was simply a nickname; but he knew little Japanese; so he couldn't translate.

His eyes widened as he read the article; 'Uzumaki Naruko's parents abandoned her at an extremely young age; and later she was given two siblings to take care of. Apparently they treated and believed that she was her mother. They currently live in Konoha under rough and poor circumstances' Sasuke 's eyes stopped scanning briefly

"Why was she supposedly abandoned'? he asked himself; scanning the article quickly and stopping with it mentioned 'murder'

'Uzumaki Naruko murdered her grandfather… Jirayia…' Was when Sasuke opened another tab and picked a different website, "So she was kicked out- abandoned because she murdered her grandparent… "

'Is she really a murderer?' he said to himself when he found a similar wording that agreed with the previous website.

_No! Only a complete idiot would believe that, why are you even stalking her like this!?_

"So after she was abandoned she went to an orphanage; then was thrown out of the orphanage and apparently she managed to hold up a few jobs and get an apartment… Everyone knew that she was basically a murderer so everyone hated her and abused her…. Later she was given a child named Gaara which she's taken responsibility for his whole life… She held up another job and eventually she recived another child to care for, Aiko…" Sasuke sighed to take a breath before continuing, reading off every bit of information he'd written down.

"Apparently she currently holds three jobs and takes responsibility for both children and school… She wears baggy clothing so she won't have to buy more… That one's obvious… She only speaks to a handful of people and she's extremely smart for someone her age, even smarter than an Uchiha… Bullshit." Sasuke finished; throwing down the paper with information on Uzumaki, feeling slightly stalker-like.

"Hn. Where does she live?" The raven haired man asked himself; picking the paper back up and writing her address down, luckily, she didn't live too far away, so he stuffed the paper loosely into his bag; planning on using it to find Naruko the next day,

He turned off the computer and put it back at his desk; heading downstairs to join his family for dinner as well as think about some things that couldn't be ignored right now.

But; he'd already come to one conclusion; he'd been ruining someone's life even though it was already pretty jacked up. It was no wonder this girl hated and despised his very being.  
Even he wanted to hate himself for doing all of this; gender not mattering here, though his mother always has told him not to hit girls…

Getting back on track; he had one thing on his mind right now, getting Naruko's forgiveness

_Nope; stay faaarrrrrrrrr away from her._

Or at least die trying

_I hope you die trying; have fun in hell, bastard. I'm sure the Devil would love to have you visit.. _

**Rewrite complete; updating chapters.**

**Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything~**

**Thanks to these people**

_**xMoonlight  
Peyton Namikaze  
Thunder angel13  
Streema  
Alessa-vulturi  
Guest  
Itachisgurl93  
Slytherin Studios  
Clueless_Anime_Fan  
Xbamsod  
Romantic Sapp**_

**Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!**

**Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^**

**Reviews are happily welcome and rewarded. -3-**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	8. Wanting Forgiveness

Sasuke decided to take the bus today; sitting in the back and hiding his face; knowing that the Uzumaki sat in the back of the bus. He watched the bus move forward until they reached the last stop; truthfully the raven didn't see a point of stopping for only one person at a seemingly abandoned area, but he wasn't the one driving.

He watched the blonde haired girl board the bus; wearing a feminine uniform, and just as he had expected; the girl rushed onto and into the back of the bus; not making eye contact with anyone and plopping down right in front of him, where she could sit alone. Her head was tilted so it could lean against the cold window; was she okay?

Now with a better look at her Sasuke couldn't help but notice few things. One being how she had long tresses of beautiful blonde hair that seemed to shine brightly in the dull morning rays, how her seemingly bright and ocean like blue eyes were reflecting an obvious and unhealthy amount of sadness and misery. There were dark bags underneath her eyes and she looked just a bit too skinny for it to be normal… Wasn't she eating?

Her eyebrows were arched to match the sadness reflecting from her eyes and her skin had a rich and dark tan pigment in it; it looked foreign yet natural on this one girl. Though, looking out her worse features he noticed how the whisker marks that had been manually put on her cheeks was something painful for her to look at.

Each time she saw herself in the mirror; her eyes would drift down to see those horrible black, scarred marks that were most likely permanent. There were bandages around her forehead and she had a black eye; her arm was in a cast and her leg was in one as well, the other scrapes and bruises and burns were covered in bandages; 'There's probably a thick amount of bandages around her stomach' the raven thought to himself; recalling what he did to her to cause all of those injuries.

She must have caught me staring at her because the moment the bus stopped; she ran. For such a small and frail girl she was pretty quick and strong when it came to pushing others out of the way… Just wanting to talk to the girl; Sasuke quickly followed, a paper falling out of his book bag as he ran; the bus doors closed as soon as everyone was off the bus and the bus driver smirked as he held the paper in his hands.

"_Uzumaki Naruko, eh?"_

~~~  
Sasuke sighed; leaning against his locker as he recalled the fear in the girl's face before she ran from him, her fear filled face had been painted in permanent ink; he couldn't get rid of it, couldn't erased it. It wouldn't go away no matter what he tried. Though, he could only blame himself; that face was made because of him and him alone. Even though he didn't want to believe it; he knew it was his fault.

Though over all of the mixed up emotions running through his head, he couldn't help but wonder exactly why he started bullying her in the first place… For instance; the first day she arrived she had such a positive attitude… Was it because Sasuke found that attitude annoying? Didn't the perfect smile that played on her face no matter what happened add to the annoyance? Or was it because of how she acted that made him believe she had a perfect life that was, in reality, nonexistent.

Though the first few days of coming to the school, could anyone even think to believe that she had to live such a horrible, screwed up life she actually lived in? That her positive attitude was actually a mask of the sorts? Something used to hide her pain so no one would worry?

It was weird how after a few weeks of bullying her face went from extremely happy and careless to a void of emotion, allowing no one in to her emotions, and not speaking to anyone? The beautiful aura she held to her switched to mysterious; and that smile disappeared, completely.

She couldn't be read; not even through that blue, mirror like eyes.  
Whenever Sasuke decided to hurt her; she didn't show she was in pain; she remained emotionless no matter what happened. Because of that the others went from bullying to something that was even crueler, and by that time the only thing others were accomplishing was losing their frustrations, though it was still wrong.

It was supprisingly amazing how she could withstand all that without giving in, shaking, shedding a single tear, or even showing a little emotion. Though; it makes Sasuke wonder just how this blonde haired girl felt when they started bullying her, verbally and physically. One thing Sasuke remembered was how it started; name calling.  
'Are you colorblind? What kind of person wears neon orange every day?"  
"Are you seriously Japanese? Your hair is way too bright."  
"Your eyes are huge!"  
"Only a complete idiot smiles that much." Sasuke recalled all the insults he and his friends had called her, how did she feel when she heard those words recited to her every day- every class she was seen in? How did she stay strong even though she doesn't have a shoulder to cry on?

The one who should be feeling the most regret here should be Sasuke, since he was the one who started the name calling and the only reason the others joined in was because he was an Uchiha. By the time she'd been there for a week; the last day of the week, on Friday she had ran home crying; and she'd been called a crybaby.

Though she had a reason to cry; they shouldn't have teased her for it. Gender not mattering here, in this specific situation…

In realitay; the real reason she was bullied was because of jealously, or that's what Sasuke had come up with so far. She was spontaneous enough to wear orange; yet she was teased about it, even though she was believed to be a guy at the time, he still looked good in it- she…

The blonde hair he- she had was beautiful and silky; just like the shinning sun, it was natural and rare for any normal Japanese person, and like the clothing; he- she looked good in it. Therefore jealously struck them…

Her eyes were big and blue; shining with a great amount of both beauty and innocence; it made others envious that she had so many things that others didn't. So instead of being complimented she was teased and people made her feel horrible.

The smile that had been on her face was truly beautiful, happy, and bright. It became another reason to tease her about. Looking back, it was foolish of them and unfair to Uzumaki; maybe even slightly cruel; especially how this was happening to an innocent person who didn't even try to fight back a single time.

Gender didn't matter in this case; doing this to anyone would still be horrible. Even though Sasuke found himself thinking that if Uzumaki had actually been a guy; would he still bully him after finding out? Even Sasuke didn't have the answer for that.

Though, if Sasuke hadn't come to this realization, then he'd still be making Naruko's life a living hell. He face palmed before pushing off the locker and walking towards the classroom at a rather slow pace when he saw a pink head of hair enter the building.

Though this didn't prevent him from thinking; and eventually he came up with an idea that was just barely worth the thought. If he stopped bullying this girl, then would the others follow? Or would they think something's off? He didn't know but he believed it was worth the effort.

'All I need to do is treat her like a normal person and she'll forgive me instantly' the raven haired boy thought selfishly; forgetting that she was treated like a normal person until he started messing with her…  
A flash of blonde hair appeared in front of him; and without thinking he grabbed the collar of the owner; who didn't react at all.

"We need to talk."  
_Actually, no; you don't. You need to get the fuck out of her life! You'll just mess it up even more than you already have, bastard!_

**Rewrite complete; updating chapters.**

**Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything~  
Reviews are welcome and rewarded by a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

**Thanks to these people  
**_**Ashhazel  
Lykaon  
Clueless_Anime_Fan  
Susl  
Blacquesironrain  
Streema  
Thunder angel13  
Thinker1234  
Rexpro7  
Itachisgurl93  
Marce5500**_

**Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!**

**Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^**

**Reviews are happily welcome**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	9. How Did You Like It?

Sasuke stated; knowing what the girl's answer would be. The girl unexpectedly gulped and nodded; knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything against this one. Before she knew it she was in a secluded room where no one else hung around.

"What" She choked out; barely to manage talking without stuttering or hesitating.

"I'm sorry" The raven mumbled just loudly enough for the blonde to barely hear him. "For what" the blonde spat, courage was taking over her but fear slowly inching back when he advanced slightly. "For hurting you all these times; the wounds will fade and I'll pay for your medical bills… I'll do anything to get you to forgive me." Sasuke mumbled; knowing the blonde was low on money; research paid off for Sasuke.

Unfortunately; things didn't go away because instead of a friendly thank you he received a unfriendly punch to the gut; and unbelievably, it actually hurt; a lot.  
"Now, Imagine that happening to you every school day, before and after every class, twice as hard, and by multiple people" Naruko began, bringing out a knife and lightly tracing it over the Uchiha's skin; cutting it with ease but not going deep.

The Uchiha winced in pain and he fell to the ground; holding his gut and arm safely, wondering why she was doing this. "Imagine that happening to you as well, except the cut would be deeper and it would scar… Like the marks you've proudly given me." Naruko growled angrily as she watched the Uchiha whither in pain.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you! That fucking hurt!" Sasuke yelled; annoyed that he'd let this one girl get to him. The blonde glared at him; getting angrier by the second. "I don't even know why I gave you a chance" She stated; dropping the small pocket knife to the ground and exiting the room, leaving the Uchiha alone. She closed the door behind her and mumbled, "Weakling…" before disappearing from the area.

Literally minutes later Sasuke finally regained control of himself; leaving the room with a small scrape trailing down his arm to his wrist; covered in band aids that weren't even needed.

"Sasuke-kun~! Who did that to you?!" Sakura screeched; clinging onto Sasuke's un bandaged arm as if her life depended on it.  
"Oi Sasuke, what happened to your arm?" Neji asked; joining in the conversation. Uzumaki" Sasuke spat; hating the girl even more just by saying her name. "She had a knife on her, caught me by surprise" Sasuke continued; allowing his friend to drag him along.

"Where're we going" Sasuke finally asked; Neji sighed and mumbled, "Security office; I can get a recording of what happened and we can get Uzumaki suspended; but since you have class and Sakura's annoying as hell; I'll do it myself; cya" Neji finished by pushing Sasuke into his classroom and ditching Sakura.

Sakura frowned but ended up going to her class as well, while Sasuke still tried to grasp an idea on what just happened.

~~~  
"Uzumaki Naruko; report to the principal's office. Now. Uchiha Sasuke-kun, please come to the principal's office." Came the voice from the speakers; and it seemed to hold a hostile tone towards Naruko. .  
The blonde sighed and trailed out of the room; obviously knowing what would most likely happen. The raven haired boy followed closely behind; a little too closely for Naruko's liking.

They reached the office in a matter of seconds; "Uzumaki, sit." The principal said angrily; Sasuke sitting next to her just to make her feel uncomfortable.  
"Do you recall this?" The man asked angrily; his oily and long hair moved slightly when he moved towards the security tape; he put it into the machine, he pressed play and watched both the reactions on their faces.

There was no volume; yet the scene where Naruko had wounded the Uchiha had been played silently.  
"I-I can explain!" Naruko stuttered with a slightly cracked yet weak voice. "I don't want your explanations; I have enough evidence to get you arrested right here. Bringing a knife to school and using it on your classmate after hitting said classmate" The principal said, glaring at the blonde with snake like eyes.

"We don't promote bullying in this school" The teacher said with a sigh; turning off the machine and removing the tape.  
_You don't promote bullying? Bullshit. Watch some of those other tapes then- or all of them asshole._  
Suddenly at the mention of 'We don't promote bullying' Naruko's eyes narrowed, she got in trouble for trying to show someone what it's like? Maybe this teacher should watch some of the other tapes then.

"I'm sorry" Naruko gritted out  
"That's not going to cut it; you're suspended for two weeks, and you'll have to apologize to Sasuke and both of his parents tomorrow; I'll tell them you and your family will be coming over." Sasuke smirked at this; getting just what he wanted yet seemingly forgetting something as well…

"Do you understand Uzumaki!?" The man practically yelled; Naruko shrunk back and nodded  
"Now get out!" Naruko stumbled as she got up; scurrying out the door at a rather surprising pace. Though as she passes the room by; she accidentally made eye contact with someone standing in a place not usually seen when you exit.

Though their eye contact lasted longer than usual; and one the blonde was out of sight; the boy that had been hiding smirked. '_I'm glad she's doing well, but if she won't get the evidence; I'll surprise her' _The boy thought as he watched the last two people previously in the room exit the mentioned room. Once they were far enough away; the boy picked the lock and headed straight for the security room, so quietly that it was as if no one was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~,  
,~~~~~~~~

The blonde finished taking all of her stuff from her locker; she didn't want it stolen while she was gone. Well; it happened while she was here but when she could, she tried to prevent it. With thoughts of showing Sasuke's parents proof as to why she did that to him; she exited the building.

Anything but oblivious to the glares and the smirks directed her way as she exited; her head was lowered and her bangs were hiding her dreary yet frustrated eyes. She didn't want to waste her Saturday by going to Sasuke's house… But those were the rules and she really didn't plan on being thrown out…

Again, she sighed; walking up the stairs to her house and stopping when she found something at the front door… 'How did this?' she asked herself; picking up the disc and read the back. 'Evidence' she smirked and awkwardly yelled "Thanks!" She said to whoever was nice enough to do this for her.

_No problem; lil fox._

With the frown gone; she entered the house with a smile, actually eager for tomorrow.

She had everything worked out. She smirked at the sentence that ran through her head before she fell asleep,

'Uchiha, Karma's a bitch; especially when combined with revenge.'

_Good one; Azureru-chan. Uchiha, welcome to hell; I'll be your host for tonight._  
**~~~~**

Rewrite complete; updating chapters.

**Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything~ Reviews will be rewarded by a sneak peak of the next chapter**

**Thanks to these people  
**_**Ashhazel  
Blacquesironrain  
xMoonlight  
Guest  
Streema  
NamikazeMia  
Legionary Prime  
Itachisdbzgurl  
Peyton Namikaze  
Itachisgurl93  
Clueless_Anime_Fan  
Rexpro7  
Yuki100o  
PervertAnimeOtaku  
Kagehana. Tsukio**_

**Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!**

**Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^**

**Reviews are happily welcome**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	10. Messing with Life

Naruko had woken up earlier than usual that day; she'd already fed her 'children' and gotten changed; now they were walking over towards Uchiha's house with the directions provided. Luckily; they didn't live too far away.

In literally a few minutes; the trio found themselves standing outside the Uchiha's front door, holding the hands of both her 'children'

She rung the doorbell and held back a snort as she heard a somewhat fancy tone play. Of course; how could she forget, these people were snobby, spoiled, mean, and rich. The door opened and the person on the other side let them in, smiling.

It was an oblivious little boy who had long hair and mark on both sides of his face. "Gaara?" The boy asked and the redhead nodded, accepting the hug from his friend, "Mommy, can I play with them?" Aiko asked and Naruko nodded; ruffling the hair of both children- it'd become a habit.

"Uzumaki" Was the only thing Naruko heard besides the sounds of giggling children as the raven haired child led her into the kitchen.

"Y-Yes?" She asked with a stutter of nervousness

"Why would you do that to my son? We don't accept bullying in my school" The man stated angrily; obviously being the boy's father.

Itachi went to sit next to his mother while Gaara and Aiko sat closely next to their 'mother'

"I wasn't bullying him!" Naruko defended; clenching her laptop closely to her chest. This man was scary, and extremely intimidating.

"Then what were you doing? My school isn't a place for people to take out their frustrations on people who didn't do anything." Fugaku retorted and suddenly, Sasuke tensed up slightly; but only briefly since the conversation was going the way he had expected it to.

"I wasn't taking out my frustrations—"

"He has the marks to prove it." Fugaku interrupted angrily; pointing to the bandages on Sasuke's arm.

"Take them off and see just how small the wound is, it only sliced the skin a bit." Naruko said, rolling her eyes at their overreacted statements and watched as the bandaged was unraveled to reveal an extremely thin line that had already basically healed. The only thing left was a red mark. Not even a scar, let alone a scab.

"He gave me these whiskers" Naruko said; faces turned to her and Sasuke frowned; though he knew his parents would believe it was a lie.

"Where's the proof?" Mikoto asked; not liking her baby being accused of something, "He'd never do something like that."

Sasuke smirked at this; but Naruko simply put her laptop on the table, "I have proof; from the school's security room. The same proof as you."

"Even though I'm not comfortable showing this to you; I'm not moving and risking my family's life because of a lie." Naruko mumbled; moving her children back and not allowing them to see the video. There was way too much blood; Naruko didn't want them having nightmares.  
"I recommend you make sure Itachi doesn't watch" Naruko said and watched as Mikoto pushed Itachi towards the blonde warily.  
"Go play in the other room okay?" Naruko said nicely; giving the children a sweet smile; little Itachi blushed and nodded; leading the way for the other two.  
Sighing; Naruko pressed play.

~~~~  
Ah yes; everything had gone the way Naruko wanted. The video played from the first day she was introduced and Sasuke started the name calling, then it went from the name calling to theft; then from theft to bruising and punching.

Then it showed Sasuke asking his friends, and that was the day they made Naruko's whisker marks. There had been blood everywhere.

The day after that, it showed Naruko's bones being broken by none other than Sasuke! Sasuke had used a knife on her multiple times through the video. Then; the video came to one of the moments Naruko hated most; the one when Sasuke cut that seal like mark onto her stomach.

It was revolting how much blood spilled out of her wounds, how many limbs were broken and pointing in the wrong angles; yet even though she was already so injured; Sasuke yanked her up and gave her a mop; expecting her to clean up 'her' mess.

All of a sudden the video stopped; Naruko looked up and saw Sasuke; who had paused the video. By now everyone's eyes were on Sasuke; "I'll take my leave now, and maybe now you understand; I just did that to show him a minuscule example of what he'd been doing to me." Naruko stated; her knees were weak, she felt her scars hurt even more when she watched it.

Naruko grabbed her children and quickly left; this room- no this house was making her nauseous.

"I'm going upstairs" Sasuke mumbled; leaving the area quickly and managing to escape the million questions coming from his parents. That Uzumaki girl just loved messing his life up more than she had already done.

The moment Naruko had tucked the children in for the night she made her way into the kitchen to make lunches for tomorrow- Aiko's and Gaara's that is.

"That jerk! If I never see him again, it would be wayyyyyyy too soon."  
_I completely agree; let him burn internally in hell.  
_"Ah, at least I get two weeks away from him... But still; that jerk… Why did he even start bullying me for anyway? Because he thought I was a weak guy? Because he didn't like how I looked or acted? I've never even associated with him!"  
"Ugh; forget him. When I have enough money saved up; I'm moving out of this- hole." She sighed and finished packing their lunches; she put them in the refrigerator and went to bed, slightly frustrated- well, actually she was way past frustrated; but that didn't matter. She was too exhausted to care right now.  
_'Night; Blondie_~

~~~~~~~~~  
Naruko had done the usual that day; nothing exciting or weird happened until five; the children were over at Hinata's; and she was home alone.

The doorbell rang, which was weird because she didn't usually get any visitors… She eyed the door warily before opening it.

Though, she was surprised to see that it was the same person who usually drove the bus.  
"Uh…?" She asked, confused to see this person in front of her door.  
"I was told to give your homework for the next two weeks; and bring some extra supplies for school" the man said with a smile that would've been creepy if Naruko wasn't so oblivious.

"How did you get my address?" She asked; cocking her head to the side in confusion  
"The Uchiha dropped it as long as a lot of information about you" The bus driver said; but he continued when a hurt and hopeless look overtook her face, "Don't worry; the information is in the envelope, I didn't read it; but I did read the address on the back. And he put your name on the front" he finished with a smile, handing the envelope over.

Naruko took it with seething rage; "Why would he do this?" she asked, more to herself to anyone else. She gratefully took the homework after calming down a bit.

"I'd be careful around him, okay?" the purple haired man said with faked worried smile  
"Y… Yeah… I knew he was out to get me… Um; since you came all the way out her… Do you want to stay for dinner… uh-" Naruko thought; trying to remember if there was a time that this man had told her his name.

"You can call me Miziko" the man said with a sly smile; "No thanks; I'm busy at home, but thanks for the invitation" The purple haired man said with a smile; waving goodbye and leaving the area with a smirk on his face, 'Phase one complete' was the one thing no one heard when he left

_Don't trust the Uchiha, or that supposed 'Miziko' _

Naruko quickly ran into the kitchen; practically tearing the envelope open and starting to read the cursed words that stained the paper in black.

When she finished she crumbled it up and threw it at the wall; her head hitting the table in anger; how could he do this to her?  
Why must he continue to ruin her life even more than he already had?  
Why did it have to be her…?

_If it wasn't illegal; I'd have killed him already, Azureru._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,  
**_**Rewrite complete; updating chapters.  
Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything~ Reviews=preview of the next chapter :D**

**Thanks to these people**

_**Craztdoglover  
Otakusareawesome101  
Chandler  
Tahere-Ravenword  
PervertAnimeOtaku  
Guest  
Infinity 4 3ver  
Marce5500  
ShadowBloodNinja  
Coyote-Starrk-LG  
Layellee  
Romantic Sapp  
Alessa-vulturi  
Thunder Angel13  
Yuki100o  
Itooshii Koneko  
Rexpro7  
Kitfoxgirl  
Streema  
Legionary Prime  
ClassicalMigriane  
Itachisgurl93  
the allyson wonderland  
Itachisdbzgurl  
Clueless_Anime_Fan  
NamikazeMia**_

**Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!**

**Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^**

**Reviews are happily welcome**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	11. Meeting the rest of the Uchiha's

Sasuke rolled over in bed; today was Saturday yet he had nothing to do. His best friend was out, and he'd be dammed if he spent a second alone with Sakura or any of his other fangirls.

He didn't have any money either; his allowance had been suspended for beating up an innocent person who had nothing to do with him, and then lying about it. Though that was only part of his punishment; he had to take that horrible school bus where people just loved to crowd around him.

He lost his special privileges at school and now had to be and act like a normal student without any helpful additions, which pissed him off even more. And to top it off; he had to go over to that girl's house and apologize, then invite her and her family over for dinner…

Though; Sasuke was feeling guilty once again when he watched the video again a few days ago he realized just how wrong and horrible his actions to a total stranger had been. He'd even tried to get her suspended and kicked out of the area because of one small scrape against his arm and a punch to his stomach!

Sasuke couldn't help but hate himself because of it, but he still lived and acted as if nothing had happened at all.

Sighing once again; he got out of bed and left the house, following a new sheet of directions to the girl's house since he'd lost the original.

~~~~~,  
t'd been a week since Naruko had been to school; fortunately for her, her wounds had healed better now that they hadn't been beaten up or overworked.

Though, anger still seemed to be taking a toll on her; now that she knew what everyone thought she was… A murderer; well that was the opinion of almost everyone else. If only they'd been there…

Sighing, she stretched her arms and shoved her homework aside; already finishing more than half of it with ease.

She smiled when the door rang; was it the nice guy she answered to last time? It was nice to have an adult who was actually friendly towards her visit.

Though; the smile was wiped off her face when she saw who it was; and of course she slammed the door right in the person's face and locked it.

"Oi, open the door" Sasuke's voice ordered with annoyance; when he'd taken the time to drag himself to this unwanted place…

There was no response so Sasuke slammed his body against the door, fed up with the waiting. He didn't even regret it when the door's lock broke off.

"My parents are ordering you to come over to dinner; if you don't go we both know what will happen" Sasuke said angrily; glaring at the blonde who's eyes were hidden by her bangs.

"Ah, I don't have a choice against threats do I?" she said; gathering her children and telling them not to talk to Sasuke before following the raven out the door like he had instructed her to.

"Get in" Naruko rolled her eyes at his bossiness but obliged anyway; sitting in the back, as far away from the raven as possible; hating every moment of this.

The ride there was both silent and awkward; no one speaking up or even trying to start a friendly conversation; thus the time passed by rather slowly; making the ride longer.

The moment they reached the Uchiha's residence; Naruko got out by almost hitting Sasuke, who was trying to open the door for her. Naruko narrowed her eyes at him as she helped her 'children; out of the car and held their hands as they entered the mansion.

"Snotty rich people" Naruko mumbled to herself; causing Sasuke to glare at her harshly, he let the door close behind him and it almost hit Aiko; the smaller of the children. "Hey! You do that again, you'll find out how painful it is to have your feet; touch your head." Naruko Threatened angrily as she caught the door just before it hit the white haired girl.

The Uchiha shuddered; knowing that she'd be daring enough to go through with it. "Sit down" Sasuke ordered, ignoring the roll of the eyes that came from the blonde as she unhappily obliged; moving away from Sasuke.

"You don't have to be rude" Sasuke said, slamming his fist down on the table with a glare that could kill. But said glare turned into a twitching smile when his parents walked in, with little Itachi tagging along.

"Ah, Naruko-chan; it's nice to have you over" Mikoto said nicely as she took a seat next to Sasuke; Itachi following but sitting down next to the blonde instead; receiving a glare from Gaara.

"Since we didn't get a chance to; I decided to invite you to this dinner as an apology for my son's actions; I'm glad you could make" Fugaku said in monotone; not really showing any true emotion to the situation.

"Invite? More like force. The message that was passed onto me said that if I didn't come then I'd be removed from the school, and the area." Naruko said with a snort; ready to get up and leave any time now.

"Who told you that?" Mikoto asked sweetly; knowing for sure it had been an optional invite.  
"Sasuke, when he threw himself against my door when I closed it; breaking the lock and a hinge, as well as allowing the door to almost close on my little Aiko" Naruko stated angrily; hate laced deeply into her voice.

"Do you mind leaving the room for a second, Naruko?" Mikoto asked nicely; sending the children and Naruko out of the room; Itachi happily following.

"Why would you tell her that?!" Fugaku asked angrily; his hand clenched into a tight fist on the table, "And here I thought we raised you better than that."

"She's horrible! She slammed the door in my face!" Sasuke retorted, and all of a sudden the room was filled with laughter; loud, laughter, Mikoto left the room briefly before calling Fugaku and Sasuke, "Hey, come see this"

Sasuke and Fugaku exchanged glances for a short period of time before following.  
"Nee-san! Stop~" Itachi managed to say in-between laughs as thin fingers tickled him as he was held up in the air; being played.  
"He's laughing, smiling even!" Mikoto said happily as she watched her angel play with the girl, "When was the last time he's done that?" Fugaku asked; even he was surprised at this. Itachi had always been a little too serious for a young boy; he seemed to never really have fun but now… Now he was laughing and giggling and playing around like a normal little boy!

Sasuke could only stare at the blonde; that smile on her face was beautiful, and what made It so beautiful, was that it was real.

_Pfft; and you said she was horrible. Liar._

"Itachi-kun, you should come over sometime! Gaara and Aiko would love to play with you!" Naruko said happily as she put the boy down and ruffled his hair.

"We could have a sleepover!" Aiko announced; throwing her arms up into the air  
"Mommy will join us" Gaara replied; looking at Naruko with wide and sparkling puppy dog eyes, "Right mommy?"  
"Of course!" Naruko said, picking Gaara up and spinning him around once before putting him down and kissing him on the forehead.

"Ne, Itachi-kun; what's your favorite food?" Naruko asked; cocking her head to the side cutely  
"Dango!" He announced with a wide smile; Naruko bent down in front of him and smiled brightly; "Then when you come over we'll make Dango together!" Itachi smiled widely at this; his eyes brightening in happiness and he latched himself onto Naruko; who supported his legs as she stood back up.

"Yay! Onee-san's awesome!" Itachi said; hugging Naruko even closer.

"Itachi-kun, Aiko-chan, Gaara-kun, Naruko-chan; dinner time!" Mikoto called from the other room as she finished placing dinner on the table.

Naruko placed Itachi back on the ground and allowed him to drag her into the kitchen.

"Onee-san sits next to me!" He said happily sitting next to Naruko with a smile on his face. "Aiko sits next to mommy too!"

"Gaara sits in mommy's lap!" Gaara announced; not wanting to be left out; he plopped down in Naruko's lap.

"Eh, why are they calling you mommy?" Mikoto asked nicely; trying to bring up a pleasant conversation but unknowingly failing miserably.

"Because our parents abandoned us and I've acted as a mother towards them" Naruko stated; not happy in telling strangers about her wretched past.

"Ahh, sorry for asking" Mikoto apologized and Naruko shook her head; not having a problem with the woman, the only person she didn't like here was sitting directly across from her; Uchiha Sasuke. "No need to apologize; you simply asked a question" Naruko said with a cute smile; Mikoto blushed with a small smile; "Aww, you're so cute!"

"How long have you been living alone, without any parents?" Fugaku asked; suddenly curious about this one girl's rather interesting life.

"Ever since I was four I think, four or a three." Naruko said; trying to think back some

"Do you need help with any living expenses? If you ever do then feel free to ask" Fugaku asked; his eyes scanning over Naruko's expression.

"Everything's fine but thank you for the offer" Naruko said, dismissing the help  
"Mother; can I visit Naruko's house on Saturday and stay overnight?" Itachi asked, going back to a monotone when talking to his parents. "Sure, I don't see why not." Mikoto said with a smile, the girl made her son smile; so of course she'd allow it.

"Aw, that's great huh? Itachi-kun?" Naruko asked sweetly and it was as if Itachi was pulled from is serious and almost emotionless self and turned back into a normal little boy, "Yeah! I can't wait, Onee-san!"  
Fugaku couldn't help but smile at his son's enthusiasm; it was quite rare around his household, so it was nice to see.

"Since today's Saturday; why don't you have a sleepover here? Naruko-chan can stay in the guest bedroom" Mikoto said happily; not wanting the happy vibe in the room to leave anytime soon  
"Please~ee Onee-san~" Itachi asked; making puppy dog eyes; Naruko nodded with a smile; "Sure" she temporarily forgot Sasuke; who was sulking at his seat childishly

"Yay! I'll go show Onee-San her room!"  
Naruko smiled at the child as she was dragged out of the room and up the stairs of the mansion; she ignored the annoying and unnecessary objects lying around the house; this way she could enjoy herself.  
She felt Gaara grab her other hand and Aiko grab her shirt cutely as they continued through the long hallway; eventually stopping at a room that happened to be in-between a room that said 'Sasuke' and a room that said 'Itachi'

The door opened and it revealed a rather large room that had a king size bed in it; which had silky white pillows, blue sheets; a dark blue comforter; another light blue blanket on the top; and a light brown bedpost.

The floor was a bright white color; and the walls were painted sky blue and the ceiling was dark blue with white stars on it. There was a large window with a ledge on it that let in a lot of light, and the room even had its own bathroom! The room was perfect; though the only thing Naruko didn't especially like was how there were two doors on each side of the room; connecting the room by a door.

Naruko made sure they were locked and took a deep breath, everything smelled wonderful truthfully; it was like spring had hit the room with the scent of flowers overtaking the area. Naruko felt as if she were in heaven.

"It's nice!" Naruko announced with a smile, falling face down onto the bed and letting the coolness and softness of the bed take over her senses; "It's really, really nice!" Naruko mumbled into the blankets; laughing as her two 'children' joined her, and all of a sudden Naruko began tickling the two playfully.

"You two get to sleep with me tonight!" Naruko said happily, Itachi frowned; he felt slightly left out; he turned around with a frown only to be picked up suddenly, "And of course; we can't forget Chi-chan!" Naruko continued happily; kissing Itachi on his head, making the boy blush; Naruko dropped him onto the bed and tickled him to no end; receiving happy giggles and smiles from all three of them

"Chi-Chan, do you want to sleep with us too?" Naruko asked politely; even though she already knew what the answer was going to be

Itachi cocked his head cutely with a smile on his face; happy with the invitation and new nickname

"Hai!"

**Rewrite complete; updating chapters.**

**Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything~ Reviews=preview of next chapter; just ask~**

**Thanks to these people**

_**Peyton Namikaze  
Naru-chan  
Streema  
Guest  
Blood-elf101  
clueless_anime_fan  
Valkiria Thrud  
Alessa-vulturi  
ShadowBloodNinja  
Xxferessa-TanXx  
Kana-Kaoru  
Thunder Angel13  
Devildancesbymoonlight  
Romantic Sapp  
Infinity 4 3ever  
Itachisgurl93  
itachisdbzgurl**_

**Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!**

**Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^**

**Reviews are happily welcome**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	12. The Two Mysterious People

By the time the four people had finished playing together; three of them were tired. Naruko smiled at their tired yawns; "Bedtime?" She asked with a smile and they nodded, she told them to go brush their teeth while she found their pajamas

Just as she was about to leave the room to search for Mikoto; there was a knock on the door.  
Naruko opened it and saw the person she was about to go search for. "I have their pajama's, and something for you to borrow overnight" she said sweetly, Naruko greatly took the clothing from her and said goodnight before closing the door softly and getting changed.

She put on an extremely baggy white top that went all the way to her thighs; and then put on a pair of shorts underneath; she tied her hair into a lazy ponytail and followed in suit to brush her teeth.  
When finished; she helped her children and Itachi get changed; which was actually quite easy.

Naruko picked Itachi up and tucked him into the middle of the bed; then she tucked Gaara next to him on the side; while Aiko was on the other side and she was in between Itachi and Aiko.  
"Oyasumi, Chi-chan; Aiko-chan, Gaara-kun" Naruko mumbled; kissing each of their foreheads before returning to her spot and falling asleep shortly after the children.

_There was a dark room and two figures on the couch inside of it; there was no sound and the room was utterly depressing. The person at the door entered the room and the two figures seemed to move slightly._

'_Naruko… We really love you, but we need to protect the other two. So we'll be taking care of them from now on. We're sorry.'_

_A figure in the window with purple hair and pale skin sat; a creepy smile that seemed drawn on his face; and eyes that seemed disoriented._

'_Why' the figure who had walked in asked; confused._

'_It's our choice; please respect it'  
'No' the figure in the doorway said simply, anger rising as two smaller children hugged the larger figures  
'No' was repeated when the four left the room  
'No' it was like a mantra; repeating it's self as things got even worse. As the figures left the room  
'No' and suddenly; that one figure was alone.  
All alone…_

Suddenly; Naruko was jerked out of her seemingly playing horror movie that held mystery to it. Wasn't it just a nightmare? Maybe?

"Onee-san, are you okay?" Itachi asked; curling closer to the blonde, a worried expression on his face  
"Mommy was having a nightmare" Aiko said, holding onto Naruko's arm tightly  
"Mommy, did you have a bad dream?" Gaara asked; and Naruko couldn't help but smile, "Did I wake you, I'm sorry." Naruko said; though she was happy that so many people- children or not- were actually worried about her… Her of all people

"Mommy is fine." She said; "Mommy will be back soon" Naruko said suddenly; making sure the others went back to bed as she silently snuck downstairs; bumping into someone unwanted.  
"What are you doing!?" Sasuke asked; annoyed. "I need some fresh air" Naruko mumbled; walking right past the Uchiha and out the front door; not wearing any shoes or a jacket.

She was quickly walking down the street; on the sidewalk of course. Just randomly of course; trying to get a few things off her mind, though she and hid when she saw a couple stop and talk to each other in an area close enough for her to hear them. Why she was suddenly interested was because she heard her name.

"Naruko wasn't home today; we'll have to check again tomorrow" The one with long red hair said; she vaguely recognized the two  
"We need to get Aiko and Gaara, they're not safe with her right now."  
"Especially with Mizuki going after her... That man is dangerous—" The female said; though she was cut off when something attacked her; pushing her down and holding her there, preventing any movement at all and making her become rendered helpless.

"Naruko!?" The man asked when he pulled her off the woman and helped said woman up.  
"How the hell do you know my name; and the names of my children?" Naruko growled; ready to attack again no matter what the cost was.

"We're you're parents, we need to take Gaara and Aiko back home." Ah; that was it. There was no way she was letting them get their fingers on her children

_Unfortunately; they're not lying, but I'd run if I were you; Azureru_.

She turned and ran; not looking back for a moment. She made sure to cut them off; going through different pathways, taking different streets, and making short cuts through other people's backyards. The time she was inside again, she was already breathless.

"What the hell" she asked herself; people couldn't just pop up like that and claim to be her parents, it was just weird! What kind of idiot would even trust people who did that?  
Frowning; she took a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water; taking deep gulps instead of small sips.

When she finished she washed the cup, dried it out, and put it back into the cabinet; she silently went back upstairs as well; trying not to disturb anyone.

Just as silently as she had left; she entered again at equal silence; sliding back into bed and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_Hopefully you won't have any more nightmares; Azureru-chan…._

~~~~~~,  
The blonde awoke to the sun shining in her eyes; and three pairs off sparkling eyes watching her.

"Eh, how long have you guys been up?" asked; stretching her arms out and bringing the children in for a good morning hug  
"Not long; Nee-san."  
"Ohayo; Mama"  
"G'morning mommy"  
"Do you guys want breakfast?" She asked and they excitedly nodded as Naruko got up and bent down; allowing Itachi to jump onto her back; as well as Gaara; and then Akio who was hanging onto Gaara, Itachi, and Naruko.

"Ma; you guys are heavy" Naruko said; getting up easily despite the weight. She happily carried them out of the room, down the steps, and into the kitchen. "Ohayo; Naruko-chan, Itachi-kun, Gaara-kun, and Aiko-chan; did you sleep well?" Mikoto asked sweetly as she watched Naruko gently put the three children down.

"We got to sleep with mommy!" Aiko said happily; Gaara replied with a smile  
"Onee-san's really nice!" Itachi announced; latching onto Naruko once again; and for some reason, Mikoto saw her azure eyes brighten to their previous state, had she been depressed about something?

"Ah… Uh, we need to go home now" Naruko said slightly timidly; already grabbing her 'children' and heading towards the door  
"Aww" Itachi said; his eyes sparkling brightly, giving her the puppy dog face.  
Naruko smiled and bent down in front of the child; she held her arms open and hugged the child and placed her lips on his cheek. "We'll visit Chi-chan again, kay?" She said nicely and the boy nodded, hugging her tightly and waving goodbye as they left.

Even though he was a child; he still knew that she was acting weirdly; differently from what she had been previously.

A few minutes after the three had left; Sasuke came down the stairs and joined the rest of the family at the table

"What happened to blondie?" Sasuke asked with a tired expression; hoping that he could ask her about what last night had been about.  
"She left; rather quickly actually. She seemed worried about something…" Mikoto thought; beginning to set the table so she could start breakfast.

"It was probably about last night" Sasuke mumbled accidentally; which caught Mikoto's attention, "What happened?"  
Sasuke let out a sigh; curious but not truly caring, "She got up last night and went for a walk; I'm guessing she came back soon after… I heard quickly paced footsteps and her mumbling 'Who were they? I don't even know them and yet they claim—" which was all I heard from her. It kind of got cut off when she entered the guest room.

"Ah, I wonder what it is… I hope she's okay" Mikoto murmured; leaning against the wall as she watched the door where Naruko had just exited through.

**Rewrite complete; updating chapters.**

**Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything~**

**Thanks to these people**

_**ShadowBloodNinja  
Reapersgrin  
.fan  
Streema  
Guest  
Lykaon  
Yuki100o  
Ramen-luver101  
Legionary Prime  
Alessa-Vulturi  
Itachisdbzgurl  
Kanra-Kaoru  
User 627  
rexpro7  
Itachisgurl93  
MisguidedGh0sts  
PervertAnimeOtaku  
Thunder Angel13**_

**Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!**

**Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^**

**Reviews are happily welcome**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood  
**_


	13. Saying Goodbye

**Naruko's POV**

I cautiously stared at her door; I couldn't help but debate whether or not to enter; even though I was the one who rushed home so quickly… Where _they _here? To mess up my life even more than it already was? Why? Where the hell did these people even come from?!

"What's wrong mommy?" One of the children asked, I just shook my head, riding myself of those bad thoughts. I smiled down at Aiko and ruffled her hair before opening the door; unfortunately, the lock was still broken since I haven't gotten the money to fix it yet… I'll get it out of Uchiha next time I see him… Though this only added to the worry; the percentage of them being here kept rising at every notice. The lock being broken means that anyone could have entered, so of course I was suspicious and cautious of entering.

The whole area was dark; similar to how dark the room in my dream had been. It was almost exactly the same and that's what freaked me out. I silently led my children into the house before closing the door behind me, I told them to wait in the living room so I could make them breakfast; they must be hungry, especially after I rushed them out of the Uchiha's residence…

_**~Normal Pov…**_

"Uh; mommy, there are two strange people in the living room" Gaara announced; taking up the protective position and getting in front of the smaller child. Naruko quickly got in front of them and glared at the two figures; she switched on the light, remembering how she couldn't see them in the dark from her dream.

"What the hell. Are you people stalkers? What are you doing in my house? Get the-" Naruko paused and told the other two to plug their ears, which they nodded; "Fuck out of my house, and don't fucking come back."  
Naruko allowed the two to remove their hands from their ears and she quickly pushed them out of the room before turning back around and glaring at the two people sitting in her house on her couch.  
"Naruko… We're your parents… We're sorry for everything up until now, but we need to take Gaara and Aiko home" The woman said and the glare on Naruko's face only deepened

"Okay; let's get this straight. First; you're claiming to be my parents; where's the proof." She asked, watching as they brought out birth certificates and handing it to her.

The papers were crumbled and thrown to the ground after being read  
"Second; you want to take _my _children away from me; leaving me here, alone. Which was how it started out for me. You really want to do that? You claim… To be my parents yet you only want to take the youngest? You apologize for everything without knowing what 'everything' is? What the hell is wrong with you?" The blonde spat harshly; not feeling any pity as she watched guilt and sadness take over their faces.

"Naruko… They're not your children; they're ours. We have the right to take them back. Of course we want to take them back, we love them! There isn't anything wrong with us either." The blonde haired man whose name was supposedly 'Minato'

"Naruko… We really love you, but we need to protect the other two. So we'll be taking care of them from now on. We're sorry." And suddenly; the dream was coming true; these two people where the figures that would take her happiness.

Though, whether she liked it or not; she got the feeling they were telling the truth. That her children needed to be protected from something that she couldn't protect them against, she knew that if something happened to them and it was her fault; she'd never be able to forgive herself.

Yet; despite what she wanted to say, something much more hurtful came out. "So you're saying you don't want me; and you've never wanted me." She paused; noticing she said something she didn't want to. "Actually; never mind, forget it. Take them; but if you don't protect them; I don't mind going to jail for murder." She said with a deep tone that sent shivers down the spines of the adults in front of her.

"We'll protect them with our lives; but go talk to them before we leave" The red head said with a sweet smile that would make a normal person melt, but Naruko was different. She just snorted and walked away; speeding up and going right to the room of her children.  
_**Naruko's Pov**_

"Gaara… Aiko?" I asked the moment I opened the door and entered halfway; I happily hugged the two children that practically attacked me the moment they saw me. "Uh; our parents are here, um… Mommy needs to do some work; and they'll take care of you for a while okay?" I asked; I already knew it was a lame excuse, but I needed something to cover up the actual reason.

I didn't want the real reason they were leaving to be revealed; because if it was they'd decline and since they needed to be 'protected' it would be a bad thing...

"Mommy… Can we visit?" surprisingly; they believed me…  
"Can we; Kaa-san?"  
A smile appeared on my face; it was only half fake; I was happy that they wanted to visit me but I was devastated that they were leaving. They didn't seem to realize how fake the smile was, lucky for me…

"Okay, we'll go" They said at the same time; They seemed unhappy with the situation but they also seemed to be willing to go through with it… I'd miss the trouble makers...

"I'll pack your stuff-" I began, but I was interrupted by the people I hated the most right now, the people I wanted to go to jail for murdering. I just closed my eyes and let out a sigh, as if releasing my anger.

"Don't worry; they don't need to pack anything; we have things at their home ready for then" My hands clenched so much that my knuckles began to turn white; my anger was coming back pretty easily. It was as if they were saying that they hadn't had this place as a home, it was just some… Something replaceable, useless even.

"Bye; Ai-chan, Ara-kun" I said; using their nicknames and kissing their foreheads, "Bye mommy" Aiko said, hugging me tightly before allowing her brother to do the same, I hope I can see them again… "Sayonara, Kaa-san…" Gaara kept trailing off; I gave him a reassuring smile and tightened the hug before releasing and closing my eyes with a smile; holding the tears in until the moment the door closed.

And the moment the door closed was the moment I collapsed onto my knees; the tears had already begun rolling down my cheeks before I even hit the ground; despite how unwanted they were. They poured down in thick blobs that hit the ground the moment they slid off her face. They poured down in thick blobs that hit the ground the moment they slid off my face.

I allowed my teeth to bite down on my bottom lip in a failed attempt to keep it from quivering; but I couldn't help it, crying has become inventible.

**~Normal Pov**  
The blonde knew she'd be broken when she lost those two, but she never imagined it to be this sad; this painful. Her heart was breaking, her happiness was leaving. Something inside her broke as the scene kept playing over and over again in her head.

Her life was being torn apart again; and her chest hurt so much that it felt like something was trying to burst out of her chest. She'd allowed her only source of happiness to be taken away from her, again.

She let out a shallow laugh as she used the wall to help her up; her body shaking as she raised, "I'm so selfish" she said to herself; "For wanting my children-siblings to be with me when they could have actual happiness with an actual family. Not some makeshift one like this one" Saying that only seemed to hurt her more, she bit down on her lip so hard that is bled, yet she still felt no pain.

For a second; Naruko stopped, stopped making any noise so she could listen to the painful silence that was overtaking her,  
"hah, just like… Just like the before; before them… I was all alone… I hated it… And just when I thought the loneliness was gone forever… It returned." She continued as she used the wall to direct her to her room; saying she wanted to be alone would be weird; she was already all alone, again; forever.

Being alone was the one thing she never wanted to be again  
Yet she had no say against it  
Nothing could've prevented it  
It couldn't be helped  
It was inventible wasn't it?

Though, the only thoughts on her mind were how much she should've treasured every moment with her family; every small moment they shared.

She is foolish.

Suddenly; her hand slipped and she was sent head first onto the floor; coming in contact immediately; but it didn't seem to faze her. A headache was the least of her problems right now, the main problem was her heart that had broken into thousands of pieces that couldn't be taped, glued, or fixed in anyway.

She wiped the tears off her face; which only lasted a second before even more fell. "Ah~ It seems like life has finally broken me." She said with a sad smile; falling back and looking up at the ceiling; she hated her life.

She hated life In particular- No, she hated herself.

If she didn't feel a searing pain in her chest right now; then she would've considered herself dead.

Ah; so pain was the only thing she had left…

**Rewrite complete; updating chapters.**

**Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything~ **

**Thanks to these people**

_**User 627  
KakaSaku Chan  
Chandler  
Luversblues  
Devildancesbymoonlight  
Jounochi123  
Streema  
Megahit1234  
ShadowBloodNinja  
alessa vulturi  
itachisdbzgurl  
riringo  
xbamsod  
Kanra-Kaoru  
Anonymous  
Rexpro7  
Layellee  
Imsabbel  
Thunder angel13  
clueless_anime_fan  
itachisgurl93  
AkumasFate  
Legionary Prime  
**_

**Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!**

**Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^**

**Reviews are happily welcome**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	14. Phase 2 and an unexpected friend

After what seemed like hours of crying; Naruko finally fell asleep with tears coating her face. A figure in the window watched her sleep with an even wider smirk on his face, "Part 2 complete" he said coyly; flipping a gun in the air and leaving; closing the blinds behind him. Everything was going just as planned; perfectly.  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,  
Two weeks Later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,**

Sasuke looked up at the white ceiling of his bedroom; the sun was shining annoyingly in his face, telling him to get up; and the smell of pancakes was coming from downstairs. Normally; Sasuke would be downstairs having breakfast at this time but there was something that he didn't quite like.

How the blonde had been missing school for an entire week now; was she avoiding him of was she having problems at home? Either way, Sasuke didn't like the two options.

Over the past week he'd had time to go over just how wrong he'd been, doing all those things to one person. Now he wanted to apologize no matter what and become friends with that girl, though the only way to do that was for her to come to school.

Going to her house would've been an option, but he knew he wasn't welcome. Even though he wouldn't mind being able to see that soft and gently smile on Naruko's face once again…

Ah; he wanted to see her so much…

"Sasuke-kun! Breakfast!" He heard his mother call; he pulled himself out of bed and left the room; already wearing clothing that wasn't his school uniform. He was skipping school again; his worry for Naruko had been increasing way too much and it was bad for him to worry this much, even though it'd never been an issue.

"I'm going out" he called; leaving the house before his mother could stop him- yet he was stopped anyway, by a person with much smaller hands

"Are you going to see Nee-san?" the boy asked and Sasuke nodded; watching the child with interested eyes, "Can I come?" Sasuke thought for a moment; the smile that had been beautifully created on her face was because of how she was playing with Itachi… So maybe it would be a good idea…  
"Fine" was the only word he could get out of his mouth before he was practically tackled by his little brother. The two got into the car and began their drive over towards Naruko's house.

~~~  
The reached her house in less than five minutes; she didn't live too far away from them, which was a good thing for the both of them.

Sasuke, having a keen eye; was the one who realized the lights were off. Did that mean she wasn't home?  
The raven haired man walked up to the door with his little brother following closely; he opened the door without knocking, even though he knew he'd probably get yelled at for doing so later.

"Naruko?" he called and the blonde in the bed woke up to the call of her name; yet she remained silent, not knowing who was there.

"Nee-san!?" Itachi called worriedly; Naruko's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. She scurried out of her bed and silently leaving the room; stumbling many times over her own two feet. She stopped for a minute and realized she had a bra on, but not a shirt.

She silently backed up and grabbed a baggy black sweat shirt and she threw it on and left again.

"Chi-chan? She asked; turning on the light and kneeling down next to the child; who hugged her happily.

"Onee-san, are you okay?" Itachi asked as soon as he saw empty blue eyes, a fake smile, and dark bags watch him.

"Hai…Nee-san's fine." She lied again, "Nee-san's just tired" and again

"Nee-san's not fine; she's sad." Itachi mumbled; hugging her tighter, obviously knowing what was wrong.  
"Nee-san… Isn't…" Sasuke didn't know what to say; the moment he'd entered this house and seen this blonde haired girl that was previously filled with life and happiness, turn into a depressed and sad mess.

He didn't know what to say; he just awkwardly watched for a while, taking up her new features and comparing them to her old ones; like how her hair was previously as bright as the sun; but now it was dull pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Her azure eyes had changed as well; they went from a beautiful bright and sparkling shade of blue that was even prettier than the ocean; to a dull blue that looked like they could be grey, instead of sparkling with life, they were dead and emotionless if you didn't count all of that sadness held inside of them.

Her previously tanned skin had dulled so much that it was practically white. It was pale and sickly; as if she hadn't been outside in a while; nor came into any contact with sunlight.

Though as Sasuke looked around; he couldn't help but realize how silent and… Lonely this place was. Was she here alone? Where are her siblings?

"Naruko… Where're you're siblings?" Naruko's head shot up at this; she immediately closed her eyes; holding in her tears. "They're with my parents" she replied; smiling, her eyes remained closed; preventing the tears.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned but suddenly he stopped; putting each piece of the puzzle correctly together. "Naruko… Did your parents come back, but only take those two?" Ah; he hit head on.

Tears spilled out of her closed eyes no matter how much she tried to; and suddenly, she felt herself be pulled into a tight hug. The blonde was too much of an emotional wreck to care who it was; even if it was the person who made her life a living hell, she didn't care right now.

Instead; she allowed the person to comfort her; she buried her face into his chest and released her tears once again, nodding into the embrace. "I'm sorry" Sasuke mumbled; using this chance to erase his guilt as much as possible and become friends with this person.

"Onee-san's crying" Itachi said as he watched the two in the dark; he wasn't one to be left out when it came to his onee-san. "Is Onee-san okay?" Naruko nodded; turning around and allowing her back to hit Sasuke's chest; and he pulled Itachi into a hug "Sorry for worrying you two…" She mumbled; "It's expected… I don't understand what you're going through; but I'll be happy to help as much as I can" Sasuke mumbled into her hair.

"Are we… Friends now?" She asked; a little bit of light returning to her eyes as she said the word 'Friends' she didn't have many…

_Ah, you've always been selfless; but this makes your selflessness limitless. You never cease to amaze me; Azureru-chan.._.

"Sure" Sasuke replied plainly; but on the inside he was jumping with joy, he'd finally befriended this girl; and his guilt was already disappearing… But it was being replaced with a different feeling? He just had to figure out what it was. And doing that would be harder than he thought

~~~~,

The sound of tears overtook the room the two children resided in; everything was different. Instead of living in an old house that may have been dusty and poor; but welcoming and warm at the same time; now the two lived in a larger house that may have everything a child or any person could dream of; but they didn't have Naruko.

The time they spent without Naruko was slightly lonely and awkward; they weren't sure how to act with their new surroundings. Especially around two people they weren't sure they could trust yet.

Both of them missed their mother terribly; they didn't fail to see the look of hurt and loneliness that had taken over their mother's eye's before they left. It hurt them to see it; and it wasn't just that one time, even though she wasn't here they could still remember the look of hurt that had remained on her face.

The parents they lived with now were nice; but they knew nothing about them. They didn't know anything about each other; their likes and dislikes were a mystery that had to be figured out if they wanted to act as if they were an actual family.

Their lifestyles were different as well; Naruko had always been there to take care of them, help them with whatever they needed; whether it was something small or something big. But now they weren't sure; the parents here were rushed and seemingly always busy; so they had to practically fend for themselves.

They didn't see Naruko's smile either; it was usually always enough to brighten their day, but now it was gone. How long would they have to wait so they could see her again? Her shining smile; her sparkling azure eyes, overall her cheerful, bright, and caring personality…

They missed everything about her, and most importantly; they missed her.

**Rewrite complete; updating chapters.**

**Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything~**

**Thanks to these people  
Guest  
Clueless_Anime_Fan  
IgnorantPineappleKiwi  
Ivyfeather319  
Streema  
Yoshishisha  
User627  
Reapersgrin  
ShadowBloodNinja  
Thunder Angel13  
Xbamsod  
Demon Otaku  
Legionary Prime  
NamikazeCP  
Kitfoxgirl  
KakaSaku Chan  
Kanra-Karou**

**Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!**

**Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^**

**Reviews are happily welcomed**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


	15. Useless Protection

_**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE: THIS STORY HAS BEEN REWRITTEN SO IT'S BEST TO REREAD OTHERWISE THINGS WON'TMAKE SENSE. Thanks and sorry for the wait!**_

A red haired boy stared up at the dark ceiling of his shared bedroom; he couldn't sleep. He was tired but he couldn't sleep; and it was the same problem for a white haired little girl on the other side.

"Can we visit Mommy sometime?" Aiko asked innocently; crawling into her older brother's bed, she didn't like it here.

"Mm, they probably won't let us… But we could sneak out when they're doing work again!" Gaara whispered excitedly; not wanting their so called 'parents' to hear them.

"Wai~! We get to see mummy!" Akio said; throwing her little arms up into the air with a smile on her face; and Gaara couldn't help but smile and join in, celebrating as well.

"But we need a plan, so we won't be caught" Gaara smirked; "I already have an idea"  
Gaara got out of his bed and shuffled around the room a bit before coming back after grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil, as well as two crayons.

"Okay; the red crayon symbolizes Kushina, the yellow one for Minato, the purple one for you, and the green for me. This is Kushina and Minato" Gaara stated seriously; drawing out a figure of the kitchen; where they'd be in the morning.

"Of course, we'll go to school as usual; but we'll tell Itachi to call our parents and tell them we're having a play date. After that we'll take the bus home, and take a taxi to Kaa-san's house with the money we'll 'borrow' from these people. If the driver won't take us or if we can't find a taxi, then we'll take this route; it's easy and we won't be caught easily. Got it?" Aiko nodded, seemingly understanding everything.

"When we arrive at Kaa-san's house, we'll grab the key hidden underneath the mats and enter, we can spend three hours with her before we have to go. We'll have Kaa-san take us to this point here, and then we'll walk from there. We'll contact Itachi again and then enter through the front. All you have to do is follow my lead during this entire plan. Of course; we'll give Itachi a copy so he'll know what we're doing. Though this will be kept between the four of us; if this doesn't work then I'll have a plan B saved for later. Understand?" Gaara finished; taking a breath and folding up the 'plan'

Aiko nodded before bursting out into a fit of giggles; "What's so funny?" Gaara asked, confused.

"It sounds like you've just made a plan to rob a bank" Aiko stated happily; and before she knew it, Gaara was laughing with her.

This would work; flawlessly.  
_Oi, brats! What if she's not home?!_

~~~~  
Naruko stretched her arms as she woke up in her bed- wait. This wasn't her bed! It wasn't even her bedroom! Where was she?  
"Ohayo, Nee-san!" Itachi said happily as he sat on the edge of the bed; watching her with a smile.  
"Nee-san's cute" Naruko smiled and sat up; reaching over to hug the small child, "Thanks Chi-chan, but how did I get here?"

"Nii-san carried Nee-san here after she fell asleep, Chi-chan tucked Nee-san in bed" Itachi said proudly; "Eh, he didn't have to… Aw, thanks chi-chan" Naruko blushed from embarrassment in the beginning of her sentence but it turned into a gentle smile at the kindness of their actions.

"Is Nee-san okay now?" Itachi asked; looking up into her eyes with sparkling ones. "Hai, Nee-san's okay now" She said with an actual smile; how she had been brought back from her depressed state so quickly would always be a mystery to her; though she didn't mind never solving that mystery if it meant she could be happy.

"Nee-san's going to get a bath" Naruko announced; kissing Itachi on the cheek and getting out of bed lazily. She yawned cutely and took her hair out of its ponytail.

Suddenly; there was a knock on the door, Naruko turned towards it and mumbled 'Come in' tiredly.

"Ohayo, Naruko" Sasuke said as he entered the room; closing the door behind him. "Ohayo Sasuke"

"Do you want to have breakfast?" Sasuke asked kindly; leaning against the door as he watched the two people in the room

"Thanks for the offer; but I think I'll wait until after my bath" Naruko said with another cute yawn, for some reason she was still tired…

"Chi-chan's getting a shower with Nee-san!" Itachi announced suddenly; jumping onto Naruko and hugging her tightly, not letting go anytime soon

"Nope!" Sasuke said; pulling the smaller child off the blonde and holding him out of reach of the blonde.

"I wanna get a shower with Nee-san!" Itachi complained loudly; kicking and flailing around effortlessly. Naruko laughed for the first time in the past week; a cute smile made its way onto her face as life returned back to her azure eyes

"Chi-chan will make Nee-san breakfast!" Itachi suddenly said after seeing her laugh; he managed to get Sasuke to drop him, and the moment that happened was the moment Itachi ran off; still having plenty of energy to burn off.  
"I'll go help him" Sasuke mumbled; turning to leave the room but he was stopped when he was just about halfway out the door, "Uh… S-Sasuke; t-thanks!" Naruko stuttered out bowing quickly before escaping into the bathroom; Sasuke smirked and mumbled 'You're welcome' before chasing his energy-filled little brother.

Naruko smiled against the bathroom door as she heard Sasuke's reply; she giddily turned on the bath faucet and allowed it to run for a while; once it was halfway filled she undressed and allowed the relaxing sensation of the warm bath water to take over her.

It took her mind off a few things that had been previously plaguing it. It was nice to be carefree for a bit.  
_~~~~~~_

Ah; the children had successfully ran through their well thought plan; they'd reach the middle of their brilliant plan; they had entered Naruko's house.  
In the darkness; Aiko held Gaara's hand and allowed him to lead her around; the first place they found empty was their bedroom; though they didn't mind going in to check if everything was the same or not.  
"Everything's the way we left it!" Aiko announced; releasing Gaara's hand and jumping onto her bed, hugging her pillow tightly  
"Un… Let's go check the other rooms now" Gaara said silently; something eerie was going on, something was creeping him out.

"Kay" Aiko said; sliding off her bed and following the red haired boy into the next room, Naruko's

This time they both shared the excitement; they jumped onto their mother's pillow and inhaled deeply; loving the smell of strawberries mixed in with peach coming from the bed. It smelled just like their mother.

"She's not in here either though" A with a depressed frown, "She might be in the living room… Or even the kitchen!" Gaara tried to lighten the situation; which worked because Aiko gave a small smile and nodded

"It's dark; find the light switch" Gaara moved his hands against the wall and continued giving orders, not wanting this plan to fail.  
Without either child turning on the light switch; the lights came on by themselves, snatching the attention of the two children.  
The first thing they saw was a purple haired man leaning against the door, his arms were crossed and his gaze was narrowed. They both gulped

~~~~~~~~~~  
"Minato! I called Itachi's parents and they said that they weren't over at their house! Where did they go?" Kushina called from the other room, while Minato was frantically looking around.

"I found this paper in their bedroom" Minato said; giving it to his wife, "We should find them at Naruko's house; though I have to admit, this was pretty well planned."

"Just get in the car" Kushina ordered with a growl; and Minato sweat dropped. Kushina rarely drove, and there was a reason for that.

Before Minato had a choice he was shoved out the door and into the car, his wife got in and started the engine, the car jerked forward; slamming Minato back into the seat before he had time to buckle.

And before he knew it they were going two times the amount of the current speed limit, and it was gaining quickly.

Minato forced the seatbelt down and tightened it as much as he could, gripping onto the handle above the seat; and using his feet to stable him, fearing for his life.

It was a miracle how they had never been caught by the police…

This is why she didn't usually drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The purple haired man frowned even further as he scanned the two children "Che; I come here looking for blondie and instead I find two brats." The man said in annoyance; Gaara unconsciously backed up; Aiko following in suit. This man was slightly scary.

"Who're you?" Gaara watched the man suspiciously, he'd heard his voice before; but never truly seen him, nor did he know what role he played in their life.

"Ah; you're quite cocky aren't you? Little brat" The man sneered at the children; Gaara may have been brave and emotionless on the outside; but on the inside he wanted to grab his sister and leave, quickly.

"Where's mummy?" Aiko asked; poking her head out from behind Gaara.  
"Obviously not here; not to bright are you?"  
"We'll just leave then" Gaara mumbled; backing up slowly while pushing Aiko at the same time.  
"Nope" the man said, bringing out his gun and aiming it; moving it to point at Aiko then Gaara, "Now, which one of you should I shoot first?"

A car pulled up in the driveway and two people exited quickly; "Seems I'll have to kill both of you, Che; I wanted to have some fun too…"  
"Gaara, Aiko! Are you two in there?!"

"Sayonara; brats."

Two gunshots resounded through the room, and the parents outside opened the door forcibly; scanning the house and finding two bodies on the ground, bleeding effortlessly. The window was open; and a cool breeze was blowing on them.

There was silence as the two stared at the bodies on the ground; silently blaming themselves, they should have never taken the two away from their home.

They couldn't protect them.

Tears leaked from two pairs of eyes as the owners fell to their knees; sobbing as they kneeled in the blood that didn't belong to them

It was their parent's death all over again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Rewrite complete; updating chapters.**

**Hope you like the story as well as the rewrite. I had to connect a few things better so it'd make more sense; constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are as well; thanks for everything.**

**Thanks to these people**

_**Khaterine  
Guest  
Crazydoglover  
Kupuruu  
Kinno21  
Chandler  
Corabug  
Lavendor Queen  
Scratchchart123  
kitsuneki  
Guest  
Xbamsod  
Kitfoxgirl  
Thinker1234  
Legionary Prime**_

**Beta offer: Have a story that you need a beta for? Pm me!**

**Poll on my page~ Vote if you want ^^**

**Reviews are happily welcome**

_**~The Dark Crimson Blood**_


End file.
